A Soul in a Fruits Basket
by It Is Only Me
Summary: It's actually kind of ridiculous. Soul and I have battled and killed countless amounts of pre-kishins, and it's done completely stress-free. So, knowing that THIS is what complicates our lives is a bit remarkable. It was only a mission, but it ended up becoming more like a babysitting job. Who knew that one family with the addition of a caring girl could become so... Irritating?
1. Protection

**Guys, I have spent my entire weekend/Monday putting myself on a Soul Eater/Fruits Basket high so I can write the best possible story for you guys. Here is the first chapter, loves. Try to enjoy it. :)  
P.s. Scythe talk. The haft is the stick the person would hold onto with a scythe. Throughout this story, I will alternate calling it a haft, and a grip. And the blade would obviously be the gigantic sharp thing that sticks off of the haft. Annndddd… If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! **

-Maka Albarn POV-

xXx

I was running to catch up to the kishin egg, Soul Eater in hand as a scythe. It was clearly ahead of me, and fear struck me as I saw some woods ahead of it. Of course, it wouldn't be able to hide very effectively with me having Soul Preception, but I would have had to slowen my pace to concentrate on his soul. And that would have been annoying.

I took longer strides, digging into the ground deeper to propel myself forward. I heard Soul speak to me loudly, and I saw the elliptical red eye décor next to the blade narrow in frustration. "Run faster! It's almost to the forrest!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. He knows it's not going to get away, but I can understand how he's concerned about it getting past those trees.

When the monster reached the woods, Soul and I sighed simultaneously. "I'll get a sight on his soul. I need to concentrate." I let my scythe know. I shut my eyes, and slowed my pace to zero in on its' soul. I smiled to myself when I sensed the red soul of the kishin egg. I know where it's going.

I let my smile fall once I realized the destination. I saw a home, with a single human soul inside. "SOUL EATER! It's going for a human! We have to move NOW!" I yelled as I picked up speed.

"Go Maka!" Soul urged.

I was relieved to find that I still had preception for its soul while I was running. It was almost to the house… and then again so was I. My breath eased up a little once I saw it run around the house, probably knowing that I was right behind it, and would surly have it be killed if it stopped to make the human soul a snack.

But, I didn't stop running towards the house. Instead of running around like it did, I ran straight through moving the sliding door over and entering an eating area, with a girl sitting on her knees, crying. She was looking at a picture, and her sad look immediately changed to a horrified one as she saw the scythe.

She screamed, and I shut the door behind me, eventually taking one hand off of the long, grey haft to soothe her. "Shh, shh! There is something outside. If I leave, you WILL die. There are no doubts about that. I need you to cooperate, okay? I am not here to hurt you." I assured her. She looked understanding and sweet.

"Y-You're here to help me? Oh, no no! I don't want to put you through so much trouble!"

What is this girl's problem? I ignored her, and grabbed her wrist to pull her to the corner, so that if the kishin egg were to break in, it wouldn't be easy to get to her. I saw her tears, and noticed that I felt no other soul in the house… Why is she alone? "Crappy way to start the New Year, am I right? To have potentially gotten eaten, if I wasn't here."

"No, I wouldn't say it's a _horrible _way to start the year. My mom always told me to look for the good in bad situations. I'm only really thinking about how I might have a new friend in frount of me." She smiled at me, and I immediately felt warm inside. "My name is Tohru Honda."

I returned her smile, "My name is Ma-"I was cut short by the door reopening. I returned both hands to the haft of the scythe, and spun to get in position for a possible fight.

"Why didn't you sense them, Maka?" I heard Soul whisper next to my ear. I knew Tohru couldn't hear him, but she probably would have heard me if I was to answer. So I ignored him, irritated I let my guard down.

But I was releived to find that the 'intruder' was actually human intruder_**s**__. _Both were about my age and not bad in the looks department. One had orange long hair, and the other had silver.

They took one look at Tohru in the corner with the tear she had running down her face, and must have assumed I caused it... Because they both attacked me.

"Maka!" I heard Soul call, fairly loudly. I scowled at him, because if these people hear him, we're both going to have to find a lie to explain why I have a talking scythe. I was snapped out of my thoughts when SilverLocks tried to kick my midsection.

I blocked him easily by bringing the haft level to his foot, and instead of him kicking me, he kicked the grip. The impact caused him to fling backwards, and once he steadied himself, he shot a look of annoyance at me.

Ha, he underestimated me. He probably didn't think I was that much of a threat.

After SilverLocks attempted the kick, OrangeTop advanced towards me and tried to grab Soul out of my hands. I easily deflected it by spinning the grip in my hand, and with obvious fear of getting his hand chopped off, he withdrawled. Even though there was literally no possible way I could have hurt him. I'm too controlled to allow that to happen. I help people: not harm them.

But, I caught the haft with my other hand mid-spin before it could hit the floor. Now, the blade was facing the ceiling. "Stop fighting!" I demanded. "I'm only here for Tohru!"

They gave me a horrified look, and I suddenly realized how that could be taken out of context. I went to correct myself, but SilverLocks gave a swift kick to the grip, upwards. He sent the scythe to fly up to the ceiling, making the blade lodge into it.

Nice move, I must admit. In my shock, and without Soul to act as my barrier between them and me, OrangeTop managed to land a punch to my rib. SilverLocks joined in, and obviously favoring kicks, he got a kick in on the other side of my ribcage.

"Maka…" I heard Soul whisper sadly. The two didn't hear it; probably because they were too busy being satisfied for teaming up on a girl. They should be SO damn proud.

I groaned irritantly, clutching my arm across the damaged areas, and spoke softly. "I'm here… to PROTECT Tohru."

They looked confused, and OrangeTop immediately denied me. "THEN WHY WAS SHE CRYING!"

"She was crying BEFORE I got here! She… she wanted to be my friend."

They both looked at me, and didn't seem too surprised by that fact. SilverLocks looked over to OrangeTop, "That does seem like Miss. Honda. Maybe she's telling the truth."

"Yeah," OrangeTop agreed, "And maybe she's _not_ telling the truth." Or, well I THOUGHT he agreed.

"I am," I assured them, "I was chasing something, and it got away. I came in to make sure she stayed safe."

"It sounds believable." SilverLocks said thoughtfully.

"Wait, where the hell _is_ Tohru?" OrangeTop asked.

I spun around, and noticed she no longer was where I had told her to sit. She must have been frightened about the scythe being flung around, along with the kicks and punches. Did she…?

I ran to the door closest to the corner I set her in, and found myself into a kitchen. I looked around, and saw another door. I ran through it, and realized I was in a laundry room. And I dreaded what else I saw. A door to outside slid open. She ran outside.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled. I went to run through it, but saw the boys run in. I looked at them, and made sure to steady my voice for what I was about to say. "You guys have to stay in here. It is bad enough I have to protect Tohru, but to have to protect you two also? That would be more of a problem than it has to be."

OrangeTop went to decline, but SilverLocks answered before he did. "We will stay." OrangeTop looked pissed, but showed no signs of exiting the house. So I ran out of the room, into the dining area realizing Soul was still stuck in the ceiling, and was relieved to find my partner in human form.

But relief ended once I heard the two bickering boys start to enter the room also, so I grabbed Souls' hand, and launched us outside. "Go Soul!" I told him, and he glowed red, turning into the scythe. I smiled, and shut my eyes searching for the two souls of Tohru and the monster.

My eyes shot back open, and I gasped once I realized that they were right near me. I saw Tohru, hiding behind a hedge. And the kishin egg was crawling around, obviously looking for her. Tohru had both of her hands over her mouth, and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Hey!" I called to the monster. "Looking for someone?" I mockingly asked it as I lifted Soul up to rest on my shoulder. It screeched, and ran towards me.

"What the hell is that?" I heard OrangeTop call. I looked behind me, and saw he was standing on the porch.

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

"Hey, watch out!" He yelled back, starting to run off of the porch. I looked back, and the kishin egg attacked me. I was too late to react… My head hit the ground, hard.

"Ah, hell!" I was starting to get pissed off. I let my anger drive me, and in a moment of adrenaline, I pushed it off. I smiled, "Soul, let's end this." I told my weapon, and I turned to speak to the kishin egg again. "Prepare to die."

I took Soul, and spun him around my body, forcing the kishin to keep a fair distance. And then, I ran forward and sliced it completely in two. I heard separate noises of disgust and fear as the scythe sliced cleanly through. But I ignored them, and watched in satisfaction as the red soul rised to face-level.

My eyes grew wide and I grabbed it, hiding it in my trench coat. And at the corner of my eye, I saw Souls' reflection in the blade. "When can I eat it?" He asked, obviously lusting after what I had hidden.

"Later." I confirmed to him. I smiled, and started to walk over to Tohru. But, the more the adrenaline started to leave my body, the more aware I grew of the pain my head felt from it smashing to the ground. I staggered in my steps, and I blantly came to realize that I was starting to fall to the ground.

I prepared myself for a crash, but instead I felt a pair of arms around my torso, catching me. But, just as soon as the arms came, they disappeared with a literal POOF sound. I was on the ground in a pile of clothes. My vision was blurring, but I looked around, and saw a cat with a familiar color of hair.

"OrangeTop?" I called before I blacked out.

**Blah Blah Blah #1**

**Hey, how you guys liking it? :) Read and Review! I hope you guys love it. I've had an idea for this in my head for awhile, and it's awesome to see it finally come to life. Any ideas for the next chapter? Send me a PM or Review. I will DEFINITELY take any idea into consideration for any future chapters. :) **


	2. Ah, Screw It

**So, I got this Anon review, and they gave me TONS of stuff to work with :) I love you for this, you honestly are the reason why I am writing this right now. You wrote that, gave me a little more insight on where I was going with this story, and here I am!  
And I'm sorry Anon reviewer, but this story leads off of when they were going to go to the Sohma New Year Party, but didn't and left Tohru. So, unfortunatly she doesn't know all the Zodiac animals yet. :P DON'T HATE ME. But about Shigure, he is at the main house for New Years'.**

*DISCLAIMER!* I forgot to do this for the first chapter, but this is a discalimer for Soul Eater, and Fruits Basket! I own not any of the characters, I am only responsible for the merging of the two anime's/mangas. :)

**But here is the next chapter everyone. :)**

**-Kyo-**

I stayed silent as Tohru walked next to us, untill I saw the girls' emerald-green eyes shut, and her breadth slowed to show unconsciousness. "WHAT IF SHE SAW ME!" I yelled in pure fury.

"Yes, and another good question is, why did you catch her if you knew you were going to transform, you stupid cat!" I heard that damn rat, Yuki answer.

"I'm NOT stupid!" I shot back hotly, "What was I supposed to do? Let her crash down to the ground?"

"No. I suppose not. But let's not get too worried about this, she was probably hit too hard to put any pieces together."

"But it was very brave of you to catch her anyways, Kyo. To not let her fall like that!" Tohru added positivly. I was about to snap at her, but then looked over and saw red, puffy eyes. _She was crying BEFORE I got here! _That girl announced to us earlier… She was crying over her mom, over being alone tonight.

Remembering this, I snapped my head back to Yuki, and talked through clenched cat-teeth, "And what if she DOES put pieces together?" I looked at the girl, and her being in a school-girls skirt, and pigtails, she didn't look like she could do much. And then I looked at the black and red sword-on-a-stick in her hand, and reminded myself just how deadly this girl is.

"Then we'll have to tell Hatori, and erase her memory. We can't risk Miss. Honda." He answered.

"Risk me? I'd rather be risked, than to have someones memories be erased from them!" Tohru jumped in.

We _could _ always ask Akito, I guess. But, he is impossible to read. I don't know what he'll say. "Then we'll call and ask Akito what we should do." I said simpily, and then another thought came to mind, "Or, the **RAT **will call and ask." I looked pointedly at Yuki.

He looked around, helpless. Oh, so what? Akito's favorite, is scared to talk to him? He looked at Tohru, then at the mystery girl, and nodded his head sady. "But he might not be happy. We did skip the New Year's gathering, after all."

I was about to run into the house, but then-.

POOF.

While the orange smoke was still in the air, I spun to retrieve my clothes… But the girl was lying on them. Quickly, I went to grab them, but my hand stopped.

Something was growling at me? No! That's stupid! I went to grab them again, but the growling was more sharp and noticable. "Ah, screw it!" I yelled as I ran into the house, up the stairs, and to my room to change into some damn clothes.

**XxXx**

**-Soul Eater -**

This situation is not cool at all. There is a guy here… that turns into a cat. And to make matters worse, when he turns back, he's clothesless! Dammit, I wouldn't let that guy NEAR Maka, whether or not I was going to have to change back into a FULLY CLOTHED human and beat his ass myself!

"Maka!" I whispered as everyone went inside to grab a phone I guess.

They left her out here alone with possible kishin eggs running around? I swear, these people are going to die. "Maka! Wake up!" I demanded, and was satisfyed as her hand twitched around the grip of the scythe. "Maka, c'mon, the mission is over! We can go back to Death City!" I urged.

I saw her eyes flutter open, and as realization dawned, she sat straight up. She looked around, obviously dizzy, and spoke to me, "Soul? What's going on?"

"Everyone left you out here, and went inside." I answered in disgust. "These people aren't cool at all, let's go home."

She did a half-nod, but stopped when the three ran outside, the one they called Yuki holding a phone.

"SilverLocks?" She asked sleepily. "OrangeTop… Tohru?"

What is she talking about?

Annoyingly, I heard my thoughts being repeated by that cat. "What the hell is she talking about?"

She lifted a lazy finger and pointed to each of the boys's hair. "SilverLocks. OrangeTop."

"Dammit, why does everyone call me OrangeTop!" The cat yelled.

_Maybe it's because your hair is orange, genius._ I said to myself.

Maka looked up at everyone, confused. Gosh, she HAS to get out of here. I was given a few solitary moments to speak to Maka when Yuki walked more towards the house and dialed a number. The two followed him, eager. "Hey, run. Get away, and if they chase after you, make sure they can't see you so I can turn back human, alright?"

She nodded, seeming to understand. She shakily stood, and turned the other direction to run.

Or, stumble. Her head must still hurt, because she NEVER is this sloppy. "Hey!" I heard one of the boys yell, and after I heard some leaves rustling behind us showing we have a pursuer.

"Behind the tree, Maka!" I told her. When she did as I asked, I smiled and turned human again. And then, realization dawning, I whispered after that, "Give me the Soul!"

Her eyes widened, and she reached under her trench to cautiously pull out the red soul. I took it in my hand, and swallowed it whole. As it slid down my throat, the texture sent shivers down my spine. Ahh, souls are delicious.

We just stood there untill the boy with orange hair found us. "What the hell are you doing, running off?" And then he paused, and looked at me. Getting even angrier, he spoke again. "And who the hell is this?" I then gave him a sinister smile.

**-Kyo-**

I walked closer to the boy with the thick headband in his snow hair. He stood close to the girl with no name. "And who the hell is this?" I asked her. The boy gave me a smile, and I leaned away from him as I saw he had the teeth of a shark, and eyes the color of blood.

He held out a hand, "Soul Eater." He introduced.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! There is no way that's your damn name!" I pushed his hand away.

I heard the girl talk, "Don't be rude," I laughed, now she was going to make him tell me his _real_ name, "Tell him your entire name, Soul." Wait, huh?

He smiled another shark-toothed smile, and raised his hand again. "Soul Eater Evans, pleased to meet you Kyo."

I ignored his hand, and then noticed what was exactly on the prominent sweatband on his head: A sticker with his name and a round logo featuring a mouth bearing fangs, and surrounding it the letters E-A- and T. I then looked at him suspiciously, "How the hell do you know my name, kid?"

He rolled his eyes at me, and ignored my question. "I'm not a kid. I'm 16. And I know DAMN well, that you are proabably the same." Sixteen? I looked him up and down, from the white fluff on top of his head to his yellow and black sneakers, and decided to believe him.

"Yeah, well so what? The point is she's coming back to the house." I pointed a finger towards the girl, "And you WILL NOT follow us."

"I don't leave her." I sighed in frustration when he didn't use her name. What. Is. This. Girl's. Name? It's like this guy _knows _I don't know it yet!

"Well, you weren't doing a good job. She got attacked, and where were you?" I asked getting more frustrated every moment. This guy is really pissing me off, and I don't need to be stressing this much over something so stupid.

"I was close." He didn't even sound surpised at the fact that she was attacked! What the hell is this guy's problem! "I wouldn't let anything hurt her."

"Oh yeah, cause she's looking fantastic." I spat.

He looked over at her, and suddenly his 'cool guy' facede faltered a little. But it quickly came back, as his face set in as amuzed looking. "She's strong. She can handle it. After all, she _is _the coolest partner a guy like me could ask for."

The girl stood from leaning up against the tree, and smiled at him. They shook hands, and she pulled him into a quick hug.

A pang of jealousy shot through me. I hate not being about to get close to someone like they can; Well, besides with Kagura I guess. I hate this curse. "Partners for what?" I asked, kind of lifelessly.

The girl turned around from hugging him, and smiled. Not like a full-blown toothy smile like her partner, but a smile. "Did you watch me kill that thing earlier? It's what we do."

**Blah Blah Blah #2**

**Had to stop. Sorry, I know it's kinda shortish. Most of the time, the chapters will probably be a few hundred more words than what I did here, I just felt like leaving it hanging to torture you guys ;) **

**This chapter was made possible by: 1. The reviewers! I love you guys! rainstorm outside, in which helpd get my creative juices flowing. :) cookie dough I was enjoying while writing. And 4. My music which has kept me company on this day. :') **

**Love you all! Expect the next chapter during the weekend! R&R**


	3. So, What's The Problem?

**I love the constructive critisism! Gosh, it was so pumped; I started writing the next chapter! TWO IN ONE DAY, MAN! Sorry, Don'tDreamItBeIt, I just saw I wasn't able to PM you, and I automatically assumed you were an anonymous reviewer, not really checking for a name XD I fixed the last sentence to your liking, and I infact DO have a direction for this. :) Thank you my wonderful reviewers and constructive crit. givers! And for Semper Fidelus, I DO actually have pairings planned. :D**

**-Maka POV-**

**XxXx**

We were all surrounding a table, and OrangeTop droned on with questions about of what Soul and I do. My head hurt so bad, I unintentionally tuned him out, trying to get a hold of what was going on. I found out the real name of OraneTop is Kyo, and SilverLocks is Yuki. Both bearing the last name Sohma. My name is still a mystery to them, although Kyo decided to declare to everyone how peculiar Souls' name is.

We were all sitting around the wooden table, on these pillows. Yuki and Kyo were on one long end, as Soul and I were on the other. Tohru sat alone at one of the shorter ends.

Kyo was still spouting out questions, and then Soul finally shushed him, "Hey, here's the deal. If you're going to want answers, we get to ask some questions here. Maybe we want some answers too!" I thought, and realized vaguely what happened right before I blacked out. Maybe I _do _want some answers.

Suddenly curious, I shut my eyes tight. I rummaged through my aching head, looking for the part of me that harbors Soul Perception. Finding it, I opened my eyes, and looked around the room with new sight.

Tohru's soul glowed bright and innocent, with color as yellow as the sun, like me. Or, rather the sun _here. _When we get to Death City, the sun transforms into the strange one I love. Tohru was sitting there, smiling. Her soul glowed with positiveness.

I then gazed over to Soul, and he stole a look back at me, probably knowing I was using Soul Perception. My partner knows me all too well. His soul glows bright blue, and it's as rough and edgy as his personality. The top stuck up in careful spikes that resemble his spiky white hair.

Then, slowly but surly, I turned my head to look at the two boys, and gasped at what I saw.

Kyo's soul was the exact color of his hair, and he had two tails to his soul, like me. But, instead of the tails looking like pigtails, they looked pointed like ears. Like cat ears. His entire soul radiated red, despite the soul itself being orange.

That's when I remembered. I remembered everything. I was falling, and he caught me. But, I fell to the ground shortly after, and was lying in his clothing. When I looked up, I saw a cat. Is Kyo…?

Before I started making assumptions, I focused on Yuki's soul, hoping I could make more sense of it. But it was no use. His soul had two tails also, but they were rounded. His soul was silver, and very smooth. And I suppressed a sigh as I saw that his soul had a red aura surrounding it, like Kyo's.

I peeked over to Soul, and he did the same back. I gave him wide eyes, and he seemed to understand. While I was unconscious, did he see what I did? I don't she why he shouldn't have seen it. I really just want to ask him already!

Soul must have sensed my agitation, because he sat a little straighter and spoke in a serious tone. "So, Kyo is it? What's with you turning into a cat?"

I stared at Soul, open-mouthed. I can't believe he's so blunt about it! I then looked over to Kyo, and saw that all the color was drained out of his face, and the same goes to the other two at the table. "What do you mean, Mr. Evans?" Yuki asked evenly.

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE! I never turned into a cat, are you stupid!" Kyo yelled defensively.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows at Kyo, and knowing him, he wanted to explode. But also knowing him, I knew he wouldn't due to his ongoing 'cool guy' reputation. "I'll tell you what, _cat. _I SAW you turn. And I should _also _probably tell you that, if this is such a secret, you might not want to transform outside where people could see you." It amazes me how he could say that so calmly. And I think that exact calm tone is what drove Kyo mad.

"DAMMIT, I SWEAR YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"That's funny, you're still denying it."

Apparently then, Kyo lost it. He jumped across the table and tried to attack Soul. Startled, I fell sideways. But, Soul seemed to expect it, because he lifted his arm to protect his body. Kyo slammed into it like he hit a brick wall, and was obviously stunned by Soul's unexplainable strength. Or, I guess it isn't _unexplainable _really_. _But we also can't exactly tell him it's because he's as sturdy as a scythe.

I glanced over to Tohru and Yuki, and Tohru seemed terrified and concerned, while Yuki just looked bored. I whipped my head back over, and saw that Kyo somehow got past Soul's barrier, and was trying to punch him. Of course Soul was dodging, but I became even more-so concerned for Soul when Kyo landed a punch to his sternum.

"Hey!" I yelled as I stood and grabbed onto Kyo's arm and forced him away. "You don't touch him!" I called out as I urged Soul to stand with me. When he was fully standing, I lifted his shirt to reveal the scar Crona put there. It still makes my heart drop every time I see it, because I helped put it there. If only I was strong enough… but I'm handling it. I'm getting stronger for Soul. I _**know**_ I am.

Everyone gasped as they saw the scar, and he pulled at the shirt to have it cover him again. I know how he claims to be at peace with the scar, because it makes him cooler. But I know some part of the memory hurts him, as it hurts me. Maybe not as much, but it's there.

"Um, Soul?" Tohru's sweet voice sounded so weird saying Soul's name. "Can I ask how that happened?"

"No." He answered simpily.

"Oh, okay…"

She looked so sad… I had half a mind to just tell her. But, then again, I really hate the story. I don't need to be reminded.

"So, er, I'm going to go eat something, if that's okay with all of you." Soul said, breaking the silence.

"Hell n-!" Kyo started to say, but was interrupted by Yuki.

"Of course you can, after all, you saved all of our lives tonight."

"Cool, thanks." Soul said as he strided out of the room.

I looked around to everyone awkwardly when he left, I bowed, "Uh, I'm going to get some too." And I straightened up and jogged out of the room. When I entered the kitchen, I ran to Soul, and whispered to him as he searched for food in the fridge. "What are we going to do? We need a game plan."

He straightened up, and had a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it up, like he does with his spit sometimes, and spoke softly to me. "Here: We forget these people, and go back to Death City so I can be with my real friends?"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't get too involved with these peoples' secrets before they start to figure out some of ours. But, also, maybe I should ask Lord Death what to do. I need a window or mirror."

"Good idea, well, there's plenty of windows, pick one."

I looked around, and picked one. "Go stall so I can talk to him." I demanded, and was happy when he exited the room. I breathed hot breath onto the window, and wrote the numbers onto the window, while reciting the words that will forever be stamped to my memory, "42-42-564, whenever you want you can knock on Death's door." I saw the mirror ripple, and finally Lord Death's face showed.

"Heya, Maka! Wazzzupp!" His friendly voice was always relieving to hear, despite the intimidating fact of him being a shinigami.

I stood a little straighter, and folded my arms behind my back. "I need your input, sir. I don't know what to do."

"Well, what's the problem?" He asked, still sounding peppy.

"Soul and I, we killed the kishin egg, but we got stu-"

"Woah woah, wait! Just one? Maka, the mission was to kill all of them! There seems to be a very large population of kishin eggs in the area. They are proving to be dangerous, and they seem to especially enjoy a small patch of woods there. I don't know what they want, but they need to be ended."

I nodded my head, understanding the mission a little more. "So, how long am I here for, Lord Death?" I asked slowly.

"However long it takes to eliminate the threat of kishin eggs in the area. Maka, you and Soul may have to move there for a short period of time."

**Blah blah blah #3**

**WHUT! HM? MAKA AND SOUL MOVING? I think yes. Kyaha, I hope this chapter was a little more interesting than my previous one! And sorry about my last chapter by the way. I have had it referred to as a "filler chapter" when all I was trying to really do was get meaningless facts out of the way. But hopefully this chapter, and the next ones render more interesting to you guys! Expect my next chapter sometime fairly soon. Reviews help the chapters come faster… JustSoYouKnow.**

**-IIOM**


	4. The World Will End By Soul's Irritation

**Hello everyone. :) Thanks for the AWESOME advice! I'll definitely take everything every one has said into consideration as I write, but please don't hate me if I venture into my own ideas. :P But you guys are always thought of when I write. *Insert heart here* Oh, and I'm very aware that I havn't updated in ten years. Yeah, I was grounded. So, I'll make this chapter extra long and beautiful to make up for it. :3 **

**I disclaim Soul Eater and Fruits Basket. I'm not nearly cool enough to own them. :(**

**XxXx**

**-Soul-**

I was walking angrily around my room, throwing random articles of clothing into the open suitcase that was lying on my bed. Maka and I were back in Death City, packing for a mission that's apperently going to last longer than was expected… or wanted. I was genuinely pissed. Why should we have to move out of our flat? Don't question Lord Death, I suppose.

I was getting ready to throw another pair of jeans into my suitcase, but I was stopped by a tiny knock at my door. I ignored it, and she eventually let herself in.

"Done packing?" She asked politely. Again, I ignored her as I walked over to my suitcase, and chucked the jeans I had in my hands into it. Afterwards I crushed the contents down to allow more crap to be put in. Then, I heard Maka sigh behind me, and I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I angled my head so I could see her expression, and she was staring at my bag. She tugged me backwards, and she took my place in front of the suitcase. She picked up a white pair of basketball shorts, and I watched as she folded it, and set it neatly on the bed.

"You know, if you folded everything, you could probably fit more in here. " She informed me sarcastically.

I wasn't amused. "I know that. I'm just too damn annoyed to care."

This set something off in her, because she scrunched up some t shirt in her hands, and she spun to look me in the eye, causing her pigtails to pelt her on each side of her face. "Annoyed with what? Who? Me? Lord Death? The mission? What's your problem, Soul!"

I clenched, then uncleched my fists, "Everything! Everything is my problem!" I yelled as I strode out of my room. She stayed behind as I walked out of the front door, slamming it behind me. I made my way to the first floor of the building, and stepped into the fresh air, immediately calming down.

Cooling off.

Cool…

Goshdamnit I lost my cool!

An irritated hand combed through my hair, causing my sweatband to fall out onto the ground. I let out a sigh, and picked it up. As I stood back up, I ran my thumb across the fabric over the E-A-T button I fastened to it a long time ago.

I sat there, and stared at the details, waiting for the blanks to be filled in my head. What I should do. Who I should go see… I briefly thought about just going to see my friends. To tell them goodbye, cause I have no idea when the next time I'll see them is. But, then I realized that I have an upset Maka in my room folding my clothes for me. Shit, the first friend I need to go see is Maka.

I secured the sweatband back onto my head, so it was showing from my hair, and I spun on my heel to walk back into the building. I took each step two at a time, becoming impatient with my slow pace, eventually reaching my floor. I walked down the small strip of hallway, pausing in front of the door.

I constructed the layout of what would happen when I walked in, and somehow my thoughts brought me to the conclusion of me getting thrown out the nearest window. I cleared my head of the ridiculous story, and without a second thought, I walked inside.

I went straight for the door of my room, and stopped in the opening. She was still standing in her previous spot. I leaned against the door frame, stuffing one hand in the pocket of my red pants, and using my other hand to lightly knock on the door.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

I pushed off of the frame, and took a couple steps towards my partner, "I want to… uh, I don't know. Tell you that blaming you was uncool of me."

"Oh, so you want to apologize?" she said as she slowly turned towards me.

"No, just say it was uncool of me to explode like that." I corrected.

"Soooo, apologize?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Apologize." As she started to smile, I spoke again, "But only because cool guys admit to stuff like that!"

"Yes, of course." She turned around again to grab the last thing out of my bag, and she folded it and lied it on my bed. I walked up next to her, and picked up a stack of red jeans, and put it back in the suitcase. We both loaded it up, until it was nearly full. "See? More room" She said with a smile.

Then a thought came to mind, and without a word I left my room, and ventured throughout the house grabbing a few things. I came back, and loaded the empty spaces of the bag up with canned foods, my toothbrush, my thin black headband, and other random crap I could find in our bathroom and kitchen.

"What's all this for?" She asked, curiosity dripping off of her words.

I gave her a toothy smile, "You saw the food they had there. I don't want to be living on fish and noodles for forever."

She laughed, and helped me zip up the suitcase. "So, since all of our packing is done, let's see how saying goodbye to our friends works out."

**[[A/N: Now that I've got your attention, I think you would like to know that I created a twitter separate from my personal one, purely for letting you guys know when I'm updating, what may be keeping me from writing, and maybe direct quotes from the next chapter. :D Follow me, cause I'm twitter obsessed. And you can count on me to keep you guys in the loop. :) (At sign) ItIsOnlyMeFF ]]**

**XxXx**

"YOU'RE LEAVING YOUR GOD?" Black*Star yelled, obviously pissed.

"Well, not for forever. It's a mission, Black*Star." Maka calmly explained.

"Yeah, and it's not like I'm all that excited about it either." I added, hands in my pockets, and my tone newly annoyed at being reminded.

"Man, it's really gonna suck around here without you guys." Said my best friend as he stepped around Maka and raised a fist. I took one hand out of my pocket, and touched my knuckles to his, giving him our signature fist bump.

"You guys are such babies." I heard Liz, one of Death the Kid's gun weapons, say. "Maka says you'll be back."

I turned my head to face her, "You act like you would react any better if you had to leave Patty."

Liz froze, and hugged her sister tightly. "Never leave me Patty!" She called. And all Patty did in response is laugh and clap her hands childishly.

I rolled my eyes, _point proven. _ Then, Maka raised a white glove to silence us. "Guys, I don't know when we'll be back. It could be a couple days as easily as it can be a couple weeks. Lord Death didn't give us much detail." She was obviously trying to put a serious tone between the group of friends.

That's when Kid interrupted, "I think you guys are forgetting that Lord Death is my father. We can easily see you if I bring us to the Death Room and you call. Simple."

I smirked, of-freaking course. Sometimes, it's nice to have the main bosses' son as a friend. But, all other times of my life, I question it. "We should set a time." I offered.

"Once, maybe twice a week. Soul and I probably can't get to a mirror all the time; I honestly am not even sure where we are staying."

"Thursday," Kid prompted, "…Thursday marks the middle of the week. At eight p.m., because the number eight is perfect."

He started getting tears in his eyes at this fact, and I slightly wanted to knock him in the head for it. His symmetry obsession will forever be annoying, no matter how helpful he is.

Then, Black*Star jumped in, "Why do you get to choose, Kid!" I laughed at his superiority complex, "Why shouldn't I get to choose?"

"Well, it's _my_ father's mirror we will be using. Therefore, I get to decide." He said simply, his voice calm and even.

"…You win this time, Kid. But watch out! This little stunt of yours just might result in your assassination!"

"It's not an assassination if he knows about it, idiot." I commented.

Black*Star snapped his head in my direction, a very serious expression clouding his face. Then, like someone flipped a light switch, he smiled and ran to envelop me in a good old fashioned man-hug. "I'm going to miss your smart ass, Soul!" He yelled to the sky. This caused Patty to join in while throwing a giggle fit, and then Tsubaki. Eventually, everyone was in on it, and we all were in a group hug. I allowed it, loving that this would be my last memory with my friends.

**XxXx**

**-Tohru-**

I was in the kitchen, gathering supplies and ingredients for that nights' dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl and her friend, Soul. They saved her life, seemed like they needed help of their own, and we merely let them have a small snack. They claimed to allow themselves to stay overnight, but they were gone before the sun came up.

I was trying to distract myself from my thoughts by wiping down a mixing bowl, but I was slightly failing. My thoughts were glued to their faces.

They really seemed like wonderful people, and I would have loved to get to know them better. But, I guess you can't always have what you would like. I really do hope they show up again, that's all I know.

I tensed up, and turned around as I heard a throat clear behind me. Realizing it was Shigure, I let myself breathe. I was still a little shaken up by that monster still, I guess. "Oh, hi Shigure!"

"Hello my beautiful flower! I apologize for being locked away in my study all day! I just stepped out to see the radiant light you give off to the world!" He said very chipper.

I smiled, and the compliment caused me to stumble over my words a bit, "Oh! Y-You didn't have t-to do that!"

He gasped and his hand clutched to his heart, "Oh, but I wanted to! You deserve to have socialization! It's like you never leave the kitchen!"

I nodded, knowing that I am always in here. I also nodded at the fact that I haven't been getting much socialization lately. Yuki and Kyo were avoiding me, and I don't know why. I mean, I don't mind. I'm sure that they are very busy with it being a new year and everything. After Soul and his friend went to the room we had them stay in, us three considered staying on the roof until sunrise. But, with that thing out there, we decided to huddle in the dining room instead. We didn't stay up like we wanted to, instead we made our wishes at midnight. But I still believe my wish for Yuki and Kyo to get along will come true.

"Thank you, Shigure. I really appreciate your concern." I finally answered as I set the bowl down and folded my hands in frount of me.

"You deserve **ALL THE CONCERN IN THE WORLD. **"

"Ya damn creep, leave her alone." Kyo lazily walked in, and headed for the fridge.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Kyo. You really should learn proper matters. I was only telling Tohru how much I appreciate her!" Shigure happily, but defensively said.

"Well, that would be fine if you didn't sound so much like a freaking pedophile while you did it." He started to pull out salmon from the fridge, but I went wide-eyed and took a couple steps toward him to keep him from popping it in his mouth.

"Wait, Kyo! I'm about to make dinner! I wouldn't want you to spoil it!"

He dreadfully looked like he was about to fight me on it, but then he gave me this strange sad expression, and put it back. "Kyo…?"

"Ah! I see I am in the way here! I am off to my study again!" Shigure chimed as he practically skipped away.

Kyo rolled his eyes, and then spoke to me, "What do ya want."

"I-Is something… I don't know, making y-you sad?" I asked, not feeling comfortable with prying.

"No." He said flatly.

"Okay." I immediately replied.

"Well, Tohru. I know this is kind of weird or whatever to ask. But, the other night with the girl, were you crying before she came in?"

I went wide-eyed again, and flung my arms in all directions, "Oh, no! I-I wasn-... I was f-fine!"

He sighed, "That's what I thought."

"I was fine!"

He shook his head, "Tohru, don't lie to me. It just pisses me off."

"Stupid cat, don't talk to Miss. Honda that way." Yuki's serene but brutal voice added as he walked in.

"Don't call me stupid! And she's lying! Yuki, we made her cry that night, not the girl."

Yuki's head whipped around to look at me, and his purple eyes seemed so colorless at the moment, "Miss. Honda?"

My hands clasped together, and I spoke softly as I studied the floor, "I was. But, I really don't want you guys to worry about me. I'll be fine."

I brought my head up once I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I realized it was Kyo's, "Tohru, I don't know about that rat, but I'll try to be here for you. You just got to speak up once in a damn while. If you don't like what's going on, say something."

I nodded a small nod, and then heard Yuki talk, "As much as I hate to agree, and as much as I wish I was the one to say it because I would have made it sound a bit more meaningful, Kyo's right. Miss. Honda, please feel free to talk to me."

I looked around to the two people, and held back tears. It's so… touching. So touching to have people that care for me this much. I smiled, and told them both thank you.

I went to grab the mixing bowl off of the small counter again, and my hand stopped as I heard something outside. Scared, I ran to the corner of the wall like the girl showed me, and I sat. Kyo and Yuki stiffened, and walked out of the room. I heard the door slide over, and heard Kyo yell.

"What the HELL!"

I yelped in surprise at the sudden remark, and got up from my spot to poke my head out of the door. I sighed in immense relief to find that the noise was caused only by the sound of an engine. Sitting in front of the house, was a small orange motorcycle. And getting off of it with bags over their shoulders and suitcases secured to the sides were Soul Eater Evans and the girl that saved my life.

**Blah Blah Blah #4**

**Everyone! What did you think? I apologize for the delay, but I was suddenly grounded. :( But I'm a free girl again! I hope you saw the thing about my new twitter account I made, JUST FOR YOU GUYS. I just love you all soooo much. But, summer is here in two days. That means… CONTINUOUS UPDATES ON HERE BY ME! Because I don't have a life… Ah wait, I do. So, maybe not SUPER continuous… **

**I forgot I had friends and a boyfriend that I need to pay attention to for a second there. Ohh well. My fanfic shall always be important! But yes. Read and Review and PM and Favorite and do what you need to do to let me know you liked it so I can keep going with this fanfic! Love you all! OHH!: and about the Hetalia story suggestion: I JUST MIGHT DO THAT FOR YOU! :) I love me some Hetalia… … … Look out for that one, dollface. **


	5. So, This Is The Question

**-Maka POV-**

"What the HELL!" I heard Kyo yell as he witnessed Soul and I hop off of his orange motorcycle. I kept my satisfaction hidden to myself as I turned and walked towards them, leaving Soul behind me still at the bike.

As I walked, I saw Tohru pop up from behind the sliding door to run towards me. The smile that was fighting to come out earlier appeared when I saw the pure joy in her expression. She ran the short distance, and stopped right at my toes.

"You guys are back! We were so worried about you, and I was sad that I didn't get to say goodbye! And-"

"You can leave again. Hell, we won't care." Kyo interrupted, obviously not enjoying the fact that we came back. What was his _problem_?

Tohru's face fell, and she waved her arms back and forth, "No, no, no! We'd care! Kyo would care too, it's just that he-"

It was my turn to cut her off, "Tohru, it's fine! It's not like he'll see much of us anyway. We only came here to ask if we can set up a camp on your property.

Just then, an explosion of unrecognized laughter filled the area. I looked behind me to Soul, but he shrugged as he was cooly leaned against his bike, hands shoved in his pockets.

I looked back to the three to see a fourth person made his way next to them. He was the tallest in the group, and his jet-black hair shook in sync with his laughter... Which he was unsuccessfully trying to muffle under his hand.

"Shigure, stop laughing." Yuki said dangerously, looking at him with his peripheral at the corner of his eye.

"B-but Yuki! A tent on Sohma property! Doesn't that sound kind of... _familiar_?" He choked out the last word as he guffawed and slapped at the rat's shoulder. Yuki rolled his eyes, and swiftly turned to punch who he called Shigure in the jaw.

Laughs quickly became pathetic whimpers, "Yukkkiii! Why are you so mean?!"

"You were making Miss Honda uncomfortable." He answered simpily.

For the first time, I looked over to Tohru and saw her face was red with a blush. I arched my eyebrow, knowing that this was probably some inside story. So, before Shigure could answer, I spoke.

"None of this really answers my question."

Yuki looked up at me, obviously suprised I had talked, "May I ask _why _you need to camp on our property?"

Okay, unexpected, "That's our business." I answered, gesturing to Soul.

"Well, if you're on our property it's our business too, dammit!" Kyo added.

The dangerous look Yuki gave Shigure earlier was now the dangerous look I gave to Kyo, "You're lucky we're asking at all. We could have camped, and you wouldn't have even known we were out there!"

"Look here, girl-!" Kyo started to say, but was interrupted by Shigure.

"Girl? I don't understand, why didn't he use your name?"

I smiled dispite myself, "He doesn't know it."

Kyo noticibly clenched his hands and teeth, "You never gave it."

"I never wanted you to have it."

"Dammit, and why the hell not!"

Before I could answer, Shigure spoke up, "Is there any way we could get it out of you?"

The tone and sinister laugh didn't go unnoticed by Soul. When I heard shuffling behind me, I looked to see he pushed himself off of his bike to walk and stand protectively next to me. He even took his hands out of his pockets to fold over his chest.

Shigure looking scared, voiced some polite words to dismiss himself back inside. Soul smiled dominately and headed back towards the bike, lifting the tent strap over his shoulder.

"I'm going to look for a place to set this up."

And he walked into the woods without another word.

***EMERGENCY. READ THIS.***

**I stopped here, so you guys can choose. Soul and Maka stay in the tent, or in the house? I want you guys to tell me. I'll have a poll, and I'll also take PM's or tweets about your preference. **

**House-  
Fast revealing of secrets, not as much DWMA contact, a little bonding between the two animes ;)**

**Tent-  
More kishin-killing action, slower revealing of secrets, less bonding, more Maka/Soul DWMA contacting.**

**You choose. I'll write. :)**

**Blah Blah Blah #5**

**I give you all full permission to hunt me down in my sleep and shoot my face.  
Not ONE UPDATE.  
The ENTIRE SUMMER?  
What is this tomfoolery? Yeah, I had no internet. If you follow my twitter, it explains everything...(Oh, and I'll be making a facebook page for you guys sometime soon.) I recently moved away from my house, and now I live all super close to a library, (Which I will be getting a job at hopefully soon) and now I'm here to update for you guys! I really hope you guys can forgive me, it was seriously unacceptable for me to make you guys wait so long. I hope that the chapter was okayish enough until I update again... (Again, being A HELL OF A LOT SOONER THAN THREE MONTHS. It'll be updated next weekend.) I love you all soo much, and I hope you didn't give up on this story. Because I sure in hell didn't.  
I understand if you don't Read or Review, but the updates will come sooner, so maybe you guys can review for me. Again, I love you guys. Talk to you next weekend. :')**

*Disclaimer* I do not own anything or anyone I've mentioned, I'm only responsible for the two mergings of these animes/mangas.


	6. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE DON'T

**Oh glob. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE DON'T. I really don't have the time to be typing an entire chapter out today, cause I have to update on my other fanfiction AND write a paper. So, I need to let you guys know that I made a facebook for the fanfiction, as requested by a reader. You can add me at (ItIs OnlyMe Fanfiction) on facebook. :) Add me as a friiieennddd and you can be all updated on anything to do with the fanfics. I will also be posting teasers from a chapter in progress as statuses and whatnot. I made this as a resource so you guys are knowing of what's going on, so take advantage of it. Cause I may delete it if it doesn't take off. **

**I'll update this weekend FORSURE for you guys, so look out for that. :)**

**And this chapter will stay, just so future starters on this story knows. So, just kind of... coexist with this "Not chapter." Love you guys!**

**-IIOM**


	7. ScrewUp

**-Soul-**

I never have been more annoyed in my life, and that's fucking miraculous considering my best friend is Black*Star. Maka was getting stared down by some guy I didn't see last time we were here, and I wasn't having it. He made me sick.

These people were completely uncool, especially a certain asshole that doesn't want me here almost as much as I don't want to be here. Kyo was this royal ass to Maka, and demanding crap from her like it was his place. All I could do was dig my fingernails into my leg through the fabric of my pocket to keep myself in check and not attack him every damn time he spoke. Well, I knew that if I did attack him first instead of him attacking me, I'd hear a ton of crap from Lord Death and Maka later.

So here I was, somewhere in these woods with a tent strap slung over my shoulder as it wrinkled the black shirt that clung to me. I really honestly had no idea where I was going, but I would never admit that. I walked aimlessly through the woods with purpose, and was surprised to walk into a clearing with a garden setting at the edge. I walked up to it, and it looked pretty well kept. I shrugged, and walked to the opposite side of the meadow area and heaved the tent off of my shoulder.

I opened the green bag, and pulled out the slick tarp-like plastic. I unrolled it, and let it lay flat on the floor. I then took the bag again, and ripped all of the other contents out, irritated that the shock-corded poles sprang out all over the place. I took one of them into my hands, and got to work on the tent.

**XxXx**

Twenty minutes. It took _twenty whole damn minutes _of my life to get the tent barely standing. I looked at it, slightly grinning at my accomplishments. Then slowly, my smile started to fade. _Where the hell is Ma-~? _

My thoughts were cut short as Maka ran into the meadow, clearly panting heavily. She nearly ran straight into the tent, and I had to hold my breath before I yanked her arm, bringing her composure back.

"Maka, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

She looked up at me in anger, "Soul! Scythe-Form! _Now._"

Without hesitating, I complied with my meisters' wishes. But the moment the two pre-kishins broke into the clearing also, I internally shuddered and wanted to hit myself for leaving her alone.

_*Flashback third person* -thirty minutes earlier-_

_Maka stayed behind, she didn't exactly expect much besides some more arguing. But Soul looked a little overly irritated, and it was best to just let him take some control in what was going on a little bit. If he wanted to pick where they set the tent up, she'll let him. _

_Kyo on the other hand was fuming. Tohru looked at him worriedly, and almost wanted to say something. But the murder radiating off of him kept her silent._

"_What the hell was that? I don't remember giving him the 'okay' to go set up on our property!"_

_Maka looked pointedly at the cat, "I guess we forgot to care."_

"_Dammit! Get him back here then leave! I don't want you two anywhere _near _me!"_

_Before Maka could retort something smart ass-y back to him, Yuki hopped into the conversation. _

"_Miss, I'm sorry, but why was it that you needed to camp on our property again?"_

"_Like I said before, that's mine and Soul's business." _

"_Does it have to do with the monsters?" A new voice introduced itself into the conversation. Shigure. _

_Maka looked up, surprised, "How do _you _know about the monsters? You weren't even here when it attacked!"_

_Kyo and Yuki were also both shocked, they didn't say a word to him about Tohru getting attacked because they didn't want Shigure to be weird and have a reason to bother her._

_Shigure stepped out of the house dramatically, "Of course I know!"_

"_Then why haven't you said anything about it?!" Kyo asked irritated._

"_Was I supposed to?"_

"_Shigure, then how did you know?" Tohru finally spoke, curiosity started to form within her as well._

_Shigure shrugged, an innocent smile playing around his lips. _

"_If I tell you guys my name, will you tell me how you know?" Maka blurted without thinking. She needed to know how this stranger got his information, because it was damn accurate. _

_Both Shigure and Kyo arch their eyebrows, while Tohru and Yuki's eyebrows are raised up. They were definitely not expecting that. _

"_Akito told me."_

_Yuki suddenly wanted to face-palm himself. Of course! They called Akito to see if the girl could stay with them while she was injured! They had all explained almost everything to him, knowing that secrets would result in each of their immediate pain. _

_Maka was confused, "Akito? Who the hell is Akito and how does he know about the things I fight?"_

_Tohru smiled warmly at her, "Akito is the head of the Sohma's family! We called him to see if you could stay with us because you were kind of unconscious in our front yard." For some reason, she blushed childishly._

_Maka was furious. Great, now some one she's never even seen before knows about pre-kishins. The goal of the DWMA is to keep the world in peace of these things, so basically only Death City's citizens freely know about them considering the center of the city is a giant academy dedicated to fighting them. Because if the whole world knew about weapons, meisters, and kishins, who would be able to feel an _ounce _of peace?_

"_My name is Maka Albarn."_

_Surprised, every person at the house stopped looking their different directions and snapped their heads to her. _

"_What kind of name is Maka?" Kyo deadpanned._

_Maka squinted her eyes dangerously at him, "Makkaaa…~"_

"_Huh? Where did you get that book?"_

"_CHOP!"_

_Maka slammed the book she pulled out of thin air into Kyo's thick skull._

"_What the HELL you bitch!" Kyo commented in fury._

"_MAKA CHOP!" _

"_Fine! Fine! I get it! I'll shut up! Just stop hitting me with that damned book!"_

_Maka smiled triumphantly and tossed the book over to the bike. She looked back into the woods, and began to grow a little uneasy at Soul's absence. They weren't generally apart during missions…_

"_Kyo! Tsk tsk tsk! You shouldn't say such words to a beautiful flower such as herself~!" Shigure tore through Maka's thoughts. She looked up at him, and Tohru slightly smiled at Shigure's pet-name for her to be transferred to Maka too. _

_Maka's eyebrows furrowed at his words, and pointed her thumb back towards the bike, "Do I need to go get my book again?"_

_Shigure scoffed, "Of course not! I was just trying to be friendly!"_

"_Well if you weren't such a damn pervert all the time and didn't say creepy stuff, she wouldn't threaten you, you stupid dog!" Kyo shouted, gnashing his teeth together when he realized what he just called him._

_There was a ping in Maka's soul when he called Shigure a dog, but she tried to ignore it. When the ping began to pulsate within her, she gave up and decided to look into his soul. _

_Maka shut her eyes, and opened them suddenly. She felt two kishin egg souls close to the house._

_Maka panicked, she didn't have Soul! Maka crouched, and pressed her finger to her lips. She walked towards the group, forcing them to huddle together in a circle. _

"_The monster… It's not far from here. I have to lead it away… I have to find Soul."_

_Kyo was taken aback, "What is that pansy going to do? He could barely take me!"_

"_Hey,OrangeTop! Didn't it occur to you that this is out _job _and that we're not _allowed_ to fight you? Think!" Maka spat at the smart ass. _

_He pressed his lips together, and started to walk into the house without instruction. _

"_Wait! All of you, find a closet or something to hide in if you have one that's big enough… or a bathroom! Or, I know that you guys will be safe. It'd be fine for you all to just _stay in the dining room. _Okay? No funny business, no following, just stay here. I have to go, and I'll be back."_

_Tohru immediately complied with what Maka had said and shuffled her way into the house, Yuki swiftly turning to catch up with her. Soon enough, every one was safe behind walls, and Maka turned to sprint into the woods… Feeling the pre-kishins follow her. _

***Present, Still Soul POV***

I waited in scythe-form as Maka raised me to strike at the kishin egg advancing onto her. She sliced the legs clean off, causing the pre-kishin to hit the ground hard. Rendered immobile, she turned towards the other beast running at her. This one was a bit more muscular looking, chains hanging off of every limb. He look one of the chains hanging off of it's arm, and spun it, swinging it at Maka. The chain hit the haft of the scythe with speed, and I felt the sting. Ignoring it, I urged her.

"Maka, you have to get it before it actually hits you with the chain!" She looked down at me, and nodded.

She was poised to attack, when suddenly a swarm of four more kishin eggs ran to attack her. She boldly stood her ground, and I yelled at her for it.

"Maka! Get back; you can't possibly take them all at the same time like this you idiot!"

She looked at the elliptical red eye at the end of the blade of the scythe, and I knew she saw that it was narrowed at her.

"Soul, we have to resonate. There's no way I can do this without witch hunter!"

Inside the scythe I smirked, my sharp teeth shown enough to frighten anyone that would have seen. I showed my reflection on the blade, and nodded.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" we chanted together.

I felt the impossible electricity though us as we resonated, our souls eventually overlapping each other. Maka screamed at the intensity, and then the words formed in her mouth.

"Witch hunter!"

I felt as the blade of my scythe-form glowed, and then grew at least eight times the regular size. As soon as the witch hunter was at its' peak, Maka raised me, and struck all six pre-kishins in one motion. They shrieked, and soon their bodies condensed into six neat red souls as they floated in the air.

Maka stayed in her position for several seconds, obviously shocked. She heaved breaths heavily, and I suddenly felt horrible. She had to run _fast _to get to me. If I wouldn't have left, or made her come with me, she would have been safer. Not cool, I'm not doing my job.

"Maka…"I began to say, but she was broken out of her thoughts and she suddenly started talking, removing herself from the pose she was frozen in.

"I don't get it, have you ever seen a pre-kishin at that stage and have them _work together_? They didn't seem to be well-developed kishin-eggs like Capone or something. Each of them seemed… savage. Like any other soul-craving under-developed pre-kishin we've fought before. I don't get it, so why were they working together? As a team? They should have been fighting _each other _to get our souls for themselves…"

I suddenly realized she was absolutely right, "Wait, so they shouldn't have been ganging up on _us_, they should have been ganging up on each other to get to us themselves!"

She suddenly looked at me annoyed, "That's exactly what I just said Soul."

I then turned back into my human-form, and I crossed the field to retrieve the souls, chewing a couple times on each one before I swallowed. I let out a deep breath, and counted in my head… 47. That was the 47th one since Maka and I screwed up that one day. We're almost half-way there.

"So, what are we going to do? Get our stuff then come back here?"

She _still looked annoyed at me_! "Obviously, we really have no other choice."

Why was she getting so irritated with me?! Was it because I left her? Then, I vowed to just remain silent and fold my arms into my chest.

_If she doesn't want me to talk, I sure in hell won't._

***Yay! Finally a Maka Chop~! Threeee ob dem!* What was chosen? Well, I decided to make you guys wait until next chapter to find out :) *heart* I was excited when a few different people gave this as an option to me, because I never gave it as an option to you guys, and never thought about it. Your imaginations are cooler than mine. :P I'll try to update as soon as I can, and that may be varying from tomorrow, to next weekend. It all really depends. Thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed, I love you so much, and I cannot go on without you. Every time I see the review or favorite email, I get flutterby's :3 Keep it up, because you guys keep me going. OH! And before I forget! DontDreamItBeIt, I am EXTREMELY sad to see your interest in this story has dwindled, but hopefully this chapter put a good kick to that thought. :) You're awesome, and thank you so much for you honesty. I needed it. **

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned as I write this fanfiction. I am just a fan, and own nothing… expect for the storyline… That shit belongs to me.*


	8. Unexpected

**P.F.U.D.O.R**  
**Hey! So, I decided since I can't seem to PM you, I'll respond to your review here! Okay, so I'm sorry you don't seem to think this story is going anywhere, I just wish that I posted this chapter sooner so you wouldn't say such things! Get to reading, I think you'll see your mind be changed xD**  
**Don'tDreamItBeIt**  
**I didn't see that you reviewed! You're quickly becoming my favorite, with all the feedback and pure reviewing awesomeness you give. I appreciate the criticism, and I know you don't say the things you do to hurt my feelings, it's to ensure a good next chapter be posted and I love it! **  
**To all my reviewers, thank you so much for being fantastic~! I love you all sooo much! And the readers/favoriters too! Keep being amazing!**

**-Maka POV-**

**XxXx**

I look down to my feet as I retrace my steps back to the house, biting my thumbnail through my white glove as my thoughts went haywire. As nothing makes sense or is connecting correctly in my head I lift my gaze from the ground, to the pathway in front of me in annoyed defeat.

_What is the point of having the grades I do, if I'm not smart enough to figure this stuff out? Gosh, I'm so useless!_

I watched as a rock skidded past me, and my self-chastising thoughts ceased as I look behind me to see Soul with his arms tucked into each other, and his feet dragging lazily on the ground. He was walking several feet behind me, at what he probably considered to be the perfect distance. Not very close, but not too far so I could get to him easily if I ever need him as a scythe. It's surprising actually, at how much thought he probably had given on such a simple thing. I looked ahead of me, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly horrible about how I treated him earlier, when I was trying to figure out the pre-kishin's objectives. I had lashed out unfairly on my weapon, and I'm not sure how to approach that apology without making him comment sarcastically at how uncool I was. So instead, I ignore my weak feelings and sped up my steps to get to the house quicker.

We walk for a couple minutes in silence, and the house finally comes into view. Instinctively, I shut my eyes for a few moments to try to pick up on their souls. My mind mapped out the house and my surroundings, and my heart stopped when the only souls I could pick up on was mine and Soul's. I looked back to him, my entire demeanor sadness-stricken. I suddenly spun to sprint at the house, and I stopped just before the steps.

"Maka, what are y-" I hushed him soundlessly, slashing at the air to get him to shut up. When he did, I turned back around and took each step one at a time, not knowing what I'd find in the house that seemed to hold no souls. I stepped lightly on the porch, bringing myself to the rice paper door. Instead of throwing the door open in pure agitation, I forced myself to keep calm. I pressed my finger against the rice paper, successfully poking a marble sized hole into it. Taking a deep breath... I slowly press my eye to the breach.

And what I saw caused me to push my self back, and nearly fall off of the porch.

Luckily I have my weapon to keep me from doing things like that as he caught me, and pushed me back up, "Maka, are you an idiot? Stop that, what's going on!" He whispered, demanding answers from me. I look at him blankly and jump off of the porch, running to the tree line, leaning against a stock. Soul followed closely behind me, demanding answers from me in a louder, harsher tone.

"Tell me what' s going on here. Are they there? Gone? ... Hurt?"

I slid down the tree, and tucked my knees to my chest, "I couldn't see them. In my head, their souls weren't in there. I figured at first that they just... Left. Since they never seem to listen to me anyway. I told them to sit in a certain corner. To wait for me."

"Cut to the chase already!"

I look up at him, to see that he was growing impatient with me, "They're in there... They just..."

"Maka, are they... Did the kishins...?"

My breath caught, hating the thought of letting those monsters get to an innocent person. "No, they're in there. I just can't see their souls."  
Soul froze, and clearly had murder radiating off of him, "Dammit Maka! You had me thinking that they were dead! Why the hell are you over-reacting, stop being such a baby and tell them we're back!"

"Don't you get it Soul?! I. Can't. See. Them! There's even witches that don't have the power to do that! They can use soul protect and appear to have the soul of a human, yes. But not one of them can completely hide their soul as if it never existed! Something is going on, and I don't know what it is! The fact that they even have the power to do this is dangerous! They shouldn't even have a power! They're supposed to be human! How could you not be concerned about something like that! I don't know what I'm dealing with, and I refuse to enter a potential battle blind!"

Soul stared at me, his mouth a straight line. I knew he was mad at me for making him feel stupid, but I could really care less right now. He needs to think before he acts, and he almost acted brainlessly walking into a house full of... Well, I don't know what they are. Witches? Unlikely. I'm not sure, but that's what irks me. I hate not knowing. I close my eyes again, letting my forehead rest against my legs.

And I see a flash of yellow in the house, before it disappears again.

My face still hidden in my legs, I take a deep breath in awe. What was that? Maybe if I... I concentrated harder, Tohru's yellow soul dancing in and out of my vision.

"Soul! I see Tohru! I see her!" I excitedly exclaim at my partner as I stood triumphantly.

I look at him, and he exhales his breath, "That's good. At least we have something. I think that in the least, we should make sure Tohru stays okay from, er... These extreme soul protectors."

Soul talked almost carelessly, but the way he showed the small concern for the girl was almost uncharacteristic of him, "Yeah, uh you're right? We should go."

I nodded my approval, and we sped to the house, a plan starting to formulate in my mind as I let a smile spread across my lips in what feels like the first time in decades.

We rushed up the steps, and pull aside the door to stand in front of the three boys crowded around Tohru protectively. Kyo hops up from his sitting position, fists raised until he realizes it's Soul and I.

"It's about time you got here! We were sitting here for forever!"

"You try fighting six bulky powerful monsters speedily and live through it, and then you can complain all you want," I sarcastically proclaim to the cat, stepping around him to kneel in front of Tohru, "Hey, would it be okay if I spoke to you for a second? It won't be long, I just have to ask you some stuff."

Her face lights up, and she stands nodding her head vigorously, "Yes! I'd be glad to do whatever I can to help you two!"

I glance over to Soul who smiled nonchalantly, obviously glad to see she included him on her piece of happiness, "Soul," I sharply call, "Come on, come with."

He nods, and naturally Kyo added his two cents, "Wait a second there, Blondie!" Blondie? Is that his jab at my hair, like I had done to his? "Whatever you say to her, you can say to all of us!"

"Actually, no I can't." I immediately respond, waving Soul and Tohru to follow me to the kitchen.

"Actually, Miss Albarn," Yuki gently calls, "It would be rather odd to question Miss Honda without the rest of us knowing what about. Do you mind if you questioned her in front of all of us?"

Damn you, Yuki. Asking of your demands in a voice that's almost impossible for anyone to say no to. Almost.

"No." Soul intervenes, "We don't need you three, we need Tohru. Either you respect that, or you can answer to me."

"Well, that's not much of a threat at all, so stop acting so high-and-mighty! You're making an ass of yourself!"

That would do it. Don't question Soul's ability to take you down. Ever. And to my surprise, Soul grins, "Hey look, you stupid orange cat. I could rip your head off. And it'll be easy, like crushing a flower in my hand. If I gave you two seconds of my time, which I wouldn't waste something so valuable, I would show you all I can do. And you won't like it, I promise."

When Soul spoke, he didn't even sound angry like I expected him almost sounded... deadly. Is Kyo... causing his madness to leak? Is Kyo releasing Soul's black blood?

Nevertheless, I put a stop to it, "Hey! You two calm down! Kyo, you've never seen what Soul can do, so don't question it! And Soul, stop. We're wasting time here I have to... Nevermind. Just get along you two! Cause I won't hesitate to Maka Chop you, I don't care if there's not a single book in this whole damn city! Now Tohru, you come with Soul and I in the other room so I can ask you a simple freaking question!"

Tohru nods furiously, running to wait for us in the kitchen, "Okay, anything else you want me to clear up, or are we good?" I looked around the room to the four boys, stopping my sights on a strangely calm Shigure. Has he not said a single thing since we walked through that door? I shake my head, and walk to meet up with Tohru, Soul closely following.

I'm going to get some damned answers if it kills me.

"Hey Tohru, sorry about yelling at you back there. I just need to ask you a question."

"Oh, no! Don't be sorry! And you can ask me whatever you like, I'll answer as honestly as I can!"  
Unable to keep it back, I smile at her willingness to help two near-strangers, "Is there anything weird that you've noticed with the Sohmas? Like, anything... almost inhuman?"

Her eyes go wide, and she waves her arms back a forth, "N-n-n-no! Never! They're all really nice people!"

I think back to the earlier encounter, "Clearly. But, is there anything weird about them? Anything secretive?"

"Well, I guess they can all be mysterious at times, but everyone is!" She happily answers.

I shake my head, my voice hardening, "Tohru, you don't understand. These answers could mean life or death for Soul and I. I don't have time to try to pry whatever you know out of you, I need you to give it up willingly. There's something not right with them, and I just don't know what it is."

"But I do," Soul adds, "That one, Kyo," He spat his name, "I saw him transform into a cat. He has some power, and the fact that you guys are keeping this from us when we already know is uncool."

Typical Soul, bringing 'cool' into the equation, "Tohru, if I remember correctly you were there when I collapsed. You saw him transform too. If they can turn into anything else... or do anything else, you need to tell us. It's our job to know."

Tohru wrings her hands together, and starts to tear up, "Aw, come on. Crying is uncool too!" Soul brilliantly points out to the girl.

"I-I just can't h-help it! I don't kn-know what to do! I want to he-help you and Maka, but I can't betray the Sohmas! I pr-promised!"

This sparked my interest, "What did you promise Tohru?"

"Does this have something to do with the memory erasing?" Soul asks thoughtfully, and I snap my head to look at him questioningly.

"Mind erasing? What the hell, they can erase memories, and you didn't think it would be an important thing to mention to me earlier!"

"Hey, I just now remembered them talking about it! So don't yell at me!"

"Well I-" I stopped, and looked at Tohru, "Tohru did they threaten to erase your memory if you told anyone what's going on?"

"No! Well, no! I chose to promise!"

"But did they ever mention erasing your memories?"

"This isn't something you three should be talking about," A new voice presented itself.

Shigure.

**Blah Blah Blah #IDon'tRemember**  
**Guys, this chapter was originally longer. But two things happened.**  
**1) As I was writing this a couple days ago, my new laptop died mid-story, and I lost EVERYTHING. THIS LAPTOP DOESN'T WARN ME OF WHEN IT DIES. So instead, I constantly keep it plugged in to ensure its life while I write, and I now save often. Thank you crappy Dell laptop, for teaching me to not trust you. **  
**Anyway, 2) The second time writing it, I deleted like, half the story unsatisfied with how I was translating my thoughts onto the document. **  
**And the ONLY reason I'm posting this right now is because I'll be gone ALL DAY tomorrow and Monday, not going to be able to have time to even look at my laptop for two seconds, let alone get on and write. **  
**I really wanted to tie you guys over until Tuesday, my next planned update date. **  
**And if not Tuesday, Friday because Wednesdays and Thursdays are busy days for me. So either Tuesday, or definitely Friday I'll update.**  
**My message to my reviewers above should just be ignored, because it still seems like this story is going nowhere, when in reality it's seconds away from getting a plot bomb struck on it! HAVE FAITH GUYS. **  
**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If not, I'll go cry now.**  
**Review! They always make my day! Especially the ones in which people to actually appear to have put actual thought into it! Just saying! I love all reviews, long and short alike! **  
**I love you guys! Review!**  
*Disclaimer* Nothing I mention, not character nor maybe future-mentioned product, belongs to me. Just the plot, and my crappy Dell laptop is mine.


	9. Wait, What?

***If you reviewed in chapter 8, I advise that you check the Blah Blah Blah at the end of this chapter. I answered the reviews. :)***

**Soul Eater: The author, It Is Only Me, wants to apologize for being uncool and not writing anything in forever.**

**ItIsOnlyMe: Yeah, pretty much. Thanks Soul. **

**Soul: And she also wantts to say tht she's an idiot, and you should all spam her with hate reviews and PM's**

**IIOM: Thank you, Soul. **

**Soul: And that she-**

**IIOM: THANK YOU, SOUL. That's enough! They get it! We're done with that! **

**Soul: Cool.**

**IIOM: But really guys. Review, but please review kindly. Soul's a liar, I don't want hate spam. x.x Oh, and I am aware that I use Soul's and Maka's POV all too much. So, here's the explanation to that. There's not much going on in the heads of the Fruits Basket characters other that wanting to know more about Soul and Maka. And the two are trying to figure out a shit ton more. So, their POV it is until the Furuba character's POV's become more helpful to the story. **

**Soul: It's because Maka and I are cool. **

**IIOM: THANK YOU, SOUL.**

**XxXx**

**-Soul POV- **

"This isn't something you three should be talking about."

I turned to find that creep Shigure leaning lazily on the doorframe. A couple seconds after, a surprisingly silent Kyo showed up behind him with Yuki in tow signaling that they each have been listening.

Upon realizing this, I bare my teeth at the group mencingly. Well, why fucking not! Why wouldn't they come and try to make everything their fucking business? Letting us _actually _talk to Tohru in private would be just _too damn easy_.

I go to make some smart-ass remark to Shigure, but I was stopped by a nudge to my side. Not that it was a brutal nudge, in fact, I barely felt the contact at all. With a tilt of my head, I saw Maka in the corner of my eye with a determined look on her face. Immediately, my teeth-baring shifted to a genuine grin. Maka has a plan.

"You didn't set any boundaries on what we could, and could not speak to her about." She responded innocently.

Shigure's eyebrows raised slightly at her challenge, and he rightened himself in the door way. Looking shocked and amuzed, he didn't notice as Kyo slipped by and started ranting about basically nothing.

"Yeah, who are you to sit there and ask her stupid questions?! We didn't invite you into our house so you could sit there and pry into our lives!"

"Oh, that's right! You invited us into your house because you're basically helpless. Is that it? Am I hot, or cold from the truth? I personally think I'm pretty spot-on."

It took every ounce of my strength to stand there and look indifferent at the sight of Kyo at that moment. He was radiating murder, and the truth in Maka's words clearly took a toll on his idiotic ego.

"Hey! It's not _our _fault that there's fucking demons surrounding our house! For all we know, YOU brought them! Besides, that's not the damn point! You're trying to talk to Tohru about crap she barely underst-"

"Kyo!" Each person in the room shut their mouths at Yuki's demanding tone, "You idiot, don't you know anything? She's trying to make you mad so you'll talk freely about our business without thinking things through first. Stop being so predictable, you moron."

In the corner of my eye, I see Maka's fist clench dangerously. I look directly to the princely teen, and see for the first time that he holds an observent quality. He appears to not care, much like me. When in reality, he's measuring every word... every bodily movement to calculate true intentions. It was actually pretty impressive, how he caught onto Maka's plan before even I could. I'm usually not all that bad at figuring her out with time, but that's just because Maka and I live and breathe each other. I'm her weapon, an extention of her body, mind, and soul. To know that someone can read her like I can, maybe even better... Well, that's just not cool with me.

"Hey, you're looking to far into this. Maka was just responding to him, even if what he talks about is useless. It's not our fault that he takes everything to a higher level than it needs to be!" I know she didn't want me to talk, but even the genius needs saving from time-to-time.

After several seconds of silence, he looks me up and down and measures my words. When he deflates, I hear Maka next to me quickly let out the breath she was apparently holding. I need to remind myself to make her thank me later.

"I feel like all this tension is all my fault," Tohru admitted in a muted tone, "I should have avoided this... Somehow. I don't know, just let me know what I need to do to make everything okay between you!"

We all blink, silence, blink. More silence.

Was she seriously blaming all this chaos and all this utter crap she has no control over... On herself? W-What is with this girl? She wants to help both sides of a situation, when both sides are opposing. You can't help one side without harming the other. She decided to stay neutral, and she's not helping either. So, still she blames herself for not helping?

"You're dumb." Ah, Kyo.

"She's not dumb," I snap harshly to the cat, "She's just confused as to which side she wants to help." I turn my body slightly to give Tohru my attention, "By not saying anything to us, you're helping them. If you helped us, you'd most likely hurt whatever operation they have going on here. By staying Switzerland, you're helping both sides... Kind of. More hurting than helping Maka and I, but we can do our job without making you feel responsible. We're good at our job, but we were also kind of hoping you'd make it easier."

"S-Switerland?" Tohru stutters.

I growl to myself a bit, "Neutral. You stayed neutral. Please tell me you listened to all that I said, and not just that bit."

She nodded her head violently, "Oh, I did! I just didn't understand that part, that's all! Th-thank you for making sure I don't feel bad. I really appreciate it, Mr. Evans~!"

"Soul," I immediately correct, suppressing a face-palm, "Call me Soul. None of that goody-goody Japanese stuff with me, okay?"

With a determined glint in her eye, she nods once and stands straight with the new information of what I wanted her to call me. This girl, she's an interesting one.

All of a sudden, Maka unfroze and decided she was going to insert herself back in the discussion, "Soul's right, we can figure this out ourselves," She looks to the three boys, "Unless you want to make this easier for us?" The three stay silent, "That's what I thought."

With the words screaming for a dramatic exit, she charges forward and nudges Kyo out of the way so she could head for the door. Shigure steps completely out of her reach, leaving a thoughtful Yuki to stand in the exit. Maka obviously thought that he would move for her, so she kept walking in her hurried pace, me tailing closely behind her.

When Yuki doesn't move, is when things started getting weird. The left side of Maka's body connected with the teen's, and a familiar smoke filled the doorway eerily.

**POOF.**

As soon as it happened, Maka stood in her spot completely paralyzed. Her hands had somehow managed to shake up to her surprised open mouth, and she stayed silent. When the smoke finally cleared, I saw that there was absolutely nothing left of the silver-haired teen. The only evidence showing he had been there at all was the crumpled mess of what were his clothes laying on the floor.

Her knees clearly locked, I advanced to the pile to pick it up. I bent to scoop the laundry into my hands, but someone yanked me back by my wrist. I stumbled, and struggled to regain my balance. When I stood properly, I looked around for the brave soul that yanked at me.

Naturally, Kyo's hand was the one connected to my wrist.

And naturally, I went into a fit of rage at him. "What the hell! I was only going to pick the guys clothes up off the ground! Where did he go, anyway? All of that is painfully similar to what happened when I saw you transform into a cat! What the hell is going on around here?!"

"Don't go near his stuff, Shigure will take care of it!" As if on cue, Shigure activates and heads for the boys clothes. With more care than needed, he picks it up, and starts to exit the room. That's when I shout for him.

"Hey, don't you go anywhere! You're not leaving without telling me what's going on!"

Shigure ignores me, and continues to exit the room. I growl and head in his direction, pushing Maka along with me. When the contact is made, life fills her green eyes again and she runs for the adult with me. When a loud _slam _echos down a hall, we follow it. Maka and I team up to open the couple doors the hall had to offer until we met at the room at the end of the hall. Simultaniously, we slide the door and we walk in to Shigure messing with Yuki's clothes frantically.

"Shigure," Maka started to speak rationally, "If I feel like we're in any danger, I won't hesitate to use my weapon. Now tell us what we're dealing with."

Shigure turns to greet us with an award-winning smile. The clothes were pressed firmly to his kimono-covered chest and he speaks, "By all means, we're not any danger!"

"That makes no sense, then why'd you run from us? Not to mention you're being protective of Yuki's clothes. That's a bit weird. Also, Yuki is _missing. _You've got to be kidding me when you talk like we're crazy for thinking there's danger here." My patience is wearing thin, and my anger is leaking a bit more quickly each moment I'm met with these people's secrecy.

"What was that?" Maka points to the clothes, and steps closer to inspect whatever she saw. I look behind me to see that Kyo and Tohru joined us, Tohru pale and Kyo clearly irritated. Good. His irritation sends a spark of satisfaction off in me. We must be doing something right then.

"What's what?" Shigure countered innocently.

"Th-That moving. In the clothes. Is that...?"

With a roll of his eyes, Shigure clearly gave up as he quit hugging the material and held it out for us to see. Slowly, I start to see the movement Maka referred to. When a small grey rat appears and sets on top of the clothes, I shudder.

I can't help but think about all the times I've found the murder presents Blair had left for me. I immediately want to smack the rat off of the clothes pile, but Maka's sharp intake of breath kept me still. I observe as she steps closer, and to my distaste, lends her hand for the rat to walk onto. When it does, she holds the body rather closely to her face.

"What are you doing?" I spat.

"Sh sh shhh." She slices at the air in my direction to accent her need for silence. She stares into the eyes of the vermin until realization flickers in her. "The rat is Yuki."

Snapping my sight to the rat, I question her sanity, "Maka, are you going... Mad?"

"Think about it, Soul! If Kyo can do it, why shouldn't Yuki be able to? This rat has Yuki's eye color. It's exact, no imperfections at all. Not to mention, the hair on it is the shade of Yuki's hair. Soul, when I bumped into him Yuki turned into a rat. That makes sense, right? I mean, the same thing happened when Kyo caught me! Something with physical contact must trigger this! Soul, I've got it figured out!"

During her spiel, she set the rat back onto the pile of clothing. She advanced towards me, a happiness surrounding her facial features completely. I'm glad I have this Maka back, I like her better when she's like this. When she knows she's got shit figured out, and she knows she's being useful to the mission. This is clearly my choice of Maka over the irritated, in-the-dark one.

"That actually makes a lot of fucking sense, Maka."

She beams a rare smile at me, and then looks over to the two in the doorway. Tohru still looked nervous, but also slightly relieved for our sake. I think she's glad she didn't have to be the one to let us in the loop, which makes sense. Kyo however, looked ready to kill. I was surpised to see his murderous gaze went past both Maka and I, to the rat.

"Oh, I always reveal the secret, huh? Are you an idiot, Yuki? All you had to do was move _out of the fucking way_! THAT'S how this could have been avoided! But no, as always you were thinking too damn deeply about everything and you let this happen!"

"At least I think, cat!" I wasn't really surprised to hear the rat speak, considering I heard the orange cat speak before. Although, I think Maka froze again.

"Think on your own damn time then! Not in the middle of all that!"

For once, I think Kyo won an argument. Yuki bowed his head uselessly and Shigure had to cut in.

"Okay, so now you two know a majority of what our family's curse is. So, I might as well tell you the entire story."

Curse. Curse... _Curse. _Why is that word pulling at my thoughts so much? Eh, might want to think about that one later. Upon hearing about the gaining of knowledge, it seems as though Maka snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She was all sorts of ready to hear the story. And I admit, I was a bit anxious too. I've only been bothering myself with the cat since I've seen it happen.

Fuck, the cat! He changed back eventually, didn't he? It was more of a suprise thing than a 'turn back at will' thing like I can do. And he was...

**Poof!**

As the smoke lingered in the air, I stepped in front of Maka and hugged her tightly. I kept her head buried in my chest as one of my hands held the back of her neck. My free arm wrapped securely around her back as my shoulder stuck out to block her view from seeing anything but darkness. I wasn't going to allow her to see the rat turn back into a very naked Yuki. I settled my forehead on the top of her head as I looked down and waited for him to dress. When I heard confiming mumbles, I let her go.

Wh-what? Is Maka... Blushing? I don't think I ever mentioned Kyo turning human naked... So it wasn't a blush signaling she knew she was just in a room with a naked guy. No, this blush was caused by something else. Maybe she wasn't expecting the hug? But that's stupid, she could care less about little things like that. Maybe I'm looking into this too much. Maybe I should just ask her later? Or maybe it'd be best if I just ignore it. Oh my gosh Soul, uncool. Shut up. Stop your fucking thoughts right now.

"So, uh, the story?" Shigure continued, "Alright, so I guess a good place to start would be that we are absolutely human... Most of the time. Whenever certain members of our family get hugged by a member of the opposite sex or our bodies are under a great deal of stress, we transform."

Instinctively, Maka interrupts, "Wait, 'certain members?' can you clarify on that? Plus, why are those the conditions of transforming? That's a little odd."

Shigure looks up to her as to say, 'Are you finished yet?' When she clamps her mouth shut, he continues. "Okay, so I guess this is a good time to say that only 13 members of our family transform. Into each of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

"There's no cat in the Chinese Zodiac." I point out.

"Yea, but there's also a story," Maka intervenes, "I read it in a book a couple times. It kept saying that there was actually supposed to be a cat... But the rat tricked him into missing an important banquet that God had set up. So, in retrospect Kyo and Yuki are enemies. Kyo would be an official Zodiac animal if it weren't for Yuki's Zodiac animal."

My head begins to throb at the information, but it dissolves upon seeing Kyo's horror-stricken face, "Aye, cat. What's wrong with you?"

Kyo glares at me, "You don't get it, idiot." With that, he walks out of sight.

"Please excuse Kyo, the story upsets him pretty badly." Shigure explains.

"Why?" Maka asks, craving the information.

"That's a different story for a different day." Shigure finalizes.

Maka nods, looking down thoughtfully. I decide to speak for her here, "What about the brainwashing? Are you going to erase our memories because we know now?"

Yuki looks over to Shigure knowingly, "Unfortunately, that's not for us to decide. That's for the head of our family to decide."

Maka's head snaps up, "Akito." She voices darkly.

The name was unfamiliar to me, so I let the two hash it out, "Yes, Akito. I'll need to call him up and ask him what he wants to do. Considering what he knows about you two so far, I won't lie to you. Things aren't looking good."

"And if he tries to erase our memory, things won't be looking good for any of you either," Maka orders darkly, "Soul and I know how to kill. We're actually very good at it. No, I don't plan to kill any of you, but if it's to preserve my memories, we won't hesitate to get away using every amount of skill we have. And if my superiors see you guys as a threat, it'll be interesting to see the result for your family. From what I understand, you guys are a bit more powerful than my superiors want."

Shigure and Yuki went pale, and I noticed for the first time that Tohru went off to somewhere. She probably went off to find and cheer up Kyo. It was interesting to see the two's reaction to Maka's warning. Yuki was the first to speak.

"I don't understand what you mean by 'power' Miss Albarn. We turn into Zodiac animals. It's a curse within the confines of our family. We're not hurting anyone."

I know what Maka's thinking. They have that 'extreme soul protect' and she doesn't like it. I wouldn't doubt if at this very moment she was trying- and failing- to get a read on the souls. When I look at her, I see judging by the subtle wideness of her eyes and the shade of the green, she was doing just that. I love that freaking ability. Life made is made a bit easier with it, and it's just cool. Without it, we wouldn't be able to sense any higher threat here other than a human-transformed zoo.

"Something you don't know about me, is I'm skilled at reading auras." I guess that's an alright version of saying 'I can read your soul, dude', "And for some odd reason, I can't read yours," She nods to Shigure, "Or yours," She then nods to Yuki.

"It's a bit of an issue, because I have _never _had any issues picking up a person's aura."

"What if we don't have one?" Yuki points out.

"No, but I saw yours when we first met. I even saw the binds of the curse, I understand that's what I was seeing now. A curse. Since I got back, I have had absolutely no luck reading the aura of any of you, besides Tohru. Want to tell me why that is?"

Yuki's forehead creases a bit. When he finally realizes he's at a loss for words, he lets all emotion and concern drain from his face as he waits for Shigure to talk.

When nothing is said, we all look towards the older male. I can't get rid of this feeling. Like... Like he knows something, and I know Maka feels it too. Why can't he just fucking say it! This is getting irrita-...

"Those monsters you've been fighting... I know why they're here in Japan."

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to know that these things are pretty much everywhere."

"No, they're targeting this area because they're after us. The ones outside of the Sohma estate wall."

**XxXx  
-Fast Forward-**

"What do you fucking waaanntt~?!"

**XxXx**

**Blah Blah Blah #8**

**I know I know. 'But Author! It's chapter 9!'  
Nah, technically it's chapter 8. One of em was just an Author's Note, remember?  
But anyway, I want to fucking apologize from the bottom of my heart about the lateness of this update. PLEASE bear with me guys. I'm not sure how to inspire myself to write when I'm feeling so depressed all the damn time. Writing makes me happy - True. I'm just scared of what I'll write if I'm depressed. I don't want to regret anything I write, yenno?  
For those that actually read these things, I AM getting better. It's actually kind of funny. I've been showing signs of depression for a while, and my mom hasn't barely given a fuuucckk.  
But one day, she asked how my fanfiction was going, (I brag about you guys all the damn time. She knows I write it, but in reality she doesn't know what the fuck it is) and I told her I haven't really updated that much. When she asked how many times a month I update, I told her MAYBE once.  
Right after that she threw my ass in counseling. xD She knowsss how much I love to do this, so it concerned her when I told her I wasn't doing it anymore.  
BUT I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKKERSSS! c: I've got the next couple chapters started, I'm just doing editing work now. This story WILL GO ON. NEVER GIVING UP BROS.  
Anyway! To show my utter appreciation for you lovely dudes and dudettes, I have decided to answer all the reviews from chapter 8! (Technically chapter 7. Nyahh~!)**

POPTARTS**: You reviewed like, 7 bajillion and 47 times. And for that, I thank you. Lovee the feedback. Even though most of it was "UPDATE YOU BRAT." You pushed me to get this in. Thanks, dollface. And Hetalia: Axis Powers is a different anime. :) Very good, very creative. I advise you check it out.**

mackenzie**: Well, mackenzie! It wasn't really that quick of an update. I apologize. :( But there! ^^ UPDATEDDD. **

Anime.B-Chan**: LOL I AM SO SORRY IF I GOT YOUR NAME WRONG MY LAPTOP IS AN ASSHOLE. But I fucking continued, love. ;D There ya go! :) Try to carry on happpilllyyy through life now. Don't do drugs~!... Wait wut? Life lessons through review response? WHY NOT.**

Szayel's Angel**: HAYYY. Updated. You're welcome. And YOOU reviewed. Thank you. You're name's pretty badass, by the way. :)**

hpfan10101**: HAHAH! I was thinking that when I wrote this! Although "Let us talk to Tohru PRIVATELY, you bitchezzz" Kinda translates to "Don't eavesdrop." xD But OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE SOOO FUNNY. Script the whole thing like I did at the beginning of this chapter! Soul being like "Dudes, you're faggots. Look how cool I am even in my head." xD **

Nadine NG**: OHHHHH WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, HUH? I honestly thought about making Kyo the ruiner of the Curse secret, then I thought "Nahhh. Let's make Yuki be a bad guy for two seconds. That sounds interesting" xD But fuckin-ayeee. The DWMA revealing is a bit... amazinger.  
It's a word...**

foreveraliangel**: My gosh, you have me completely in a pickle here. Maka is supposed to be all super 'Anti-Dude' and here you are requesting a little bit of flirtation! Whatt! xD Jk, as you see in the chapter above, I made her blush. MAKA DON'T BLUSH, DEWD. So, I figure that'll be alright until I start getting deep down into the pairings. x: I SHALL SAY NO MAS.**

Birdofdarkness**: Hahaha, yeah. The two weren't exactly aiming for 'nice'. They don't know exactly how Tohru functions yet, cut 'em some slacckk! xD And woo! Tohru's in character! Always nice to hear IC praise. c: **

Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings**: Ah, yes! Another person craving secret spilling. :D I think I let out quiitee a leak of secrets in this chapter. Though Soul and Maka's situation is still hush-hush... Hmmm. ;D **

MomoPeachFlower**: Hay hay hayyy! Okay, so, I'm trying to progress this story a bit slower than I wannntt to, just for the suspense factor. But idk, you never know. :P KEEP HOPINNGGG. And answers, there were indeed. :)**

Tosho: **Makes me happy to see a reviewer enthusiastic about my writing. :) I DEFINITELY WROTE. I WROTE A WHOLE FUCKING NOVEL. xD For youuu, my lovely reviewer! :D And I knoowww! I hate making Tohru cry! It breaks my heart. :( But, let's face it. She's a cry baby. She cries. I have to write it, no matter how much I hate doing it. D: Anyway! Thank you for the review! Review again! :3**

steferstheawesome**: Woo! Update! I'm sorry if I accidentally made you loose all hope in me ever updating again. xD I'll try to make updates come faster from now on! **

X-Chick303**: I'm kind of cursing myself right now. I never even gave that a freaking thought! I've paired up scenarios with other character happenings in my head, BUT NEVER THAT. I have a brain malfunction. That is brilliant. Bravo, X-Chick303. Bravo. :)**

**REVIEWS OVA. Okay, so I love you guys sooo much. I hope me answering you made you forgive me *Insert heart here* And if not, I'll keeeppp trying to earn your love again! I'll never cease! Okay, so I have one more story I should be working on. Review, and I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter, okay? Talk to you loved ones later. :)  
***Disclaimer: I don't own either anime's/mangas mentioned. I only own two moose pillowpets, and this blue blanket I have covering me. Don't ask me why I decided to mention that shit, it's the first things I saw around me.*


	10. Expecting Nothing

**Yuki: Well, that was unexpected...**

**Shigure: I expected it! **

**It Is Only Me: Yeah, I expected it too! **

**Maka: I don't think that counts... Considering you two knew. **

**It Is Only Me: Shh, my puppets! On with the story! **

**Maka: I think you forgot to mention something... Weren't you going to tell the readers your update plans for the future chapters?**

**It Is Only Me: Stop! Yes, but in the Blah Blah Blah at the end of the chapter! Don't ruin the surprise! **

**Soul: Shut up. Just write the story already. **

**It Is Only Me: Okay. ;-;**

**XxXx**

**-Maka POV-**

Soul and I are both struck silent with Shigure's confession. I try to speak, and my breath painfully catches in my throat. _They're _the reason for all of this? Out of everyone Soul and I could have met in Tokyo, we meet the exact people responsible for the problem? For some reason, anger flares up inside me. I feel as my face contorts into a disapproving scowl, and finally allow myself to speak.

"If your in all this danger, why the hell is Akito allowing you to live outside of the wall! If he's the head of the family, he should make sure you guys are safe! Not to mention, what the heck is special about your souls compared to normal ones for the monsters to be after it?!"

"The story of why we left the house is unimportant," Shigure looks uneasily towards Yuki before he allows himself to continue, "Akito doesn't mind us living out here, as long as we behave. To answer your question about our souls, we don't know. All I know is apparently they've been coming for a while and Akito keeps them away. Don't ask me how, but they do."

Yukis' head snaps up at this information, "I didn't know about them. Shigure, we _walked _to the main house in New Years! We could have been killed!"

My breathing starts to pick up, not sure how to absorb all of this information at once. I feel my anger spike, "You went outside _knowing _they're out there? You _idiot!_ Are you begging to die? Plus, I don't believe your story a single bit! You can't simply keep a..." I narrowly stop myself from accidentally slipping up and saying 'pre-kishin', "...monster away. You have to _kill them_, or else they never stop attacking. So, for you to tell me there are people in your family that have the ability to do that, is extremely unrealistic."

"No, it's damn-near impossible," Soul corrects, speaking for the first time since Shigure revealed his little confession.

"I'm just telling you what Akito's allowed me to know." Shigure says simply.

Souls' red eyes spark, a fire setting within his emotions, "Yeah? Well, it would have been nicer for us to not have to go through all of this to figure out what the hell is going on around here! Fuck this, give me this Akito guys' number! I want to speak to this bastard!"

I go to protest Soul's request, but Yuki beat me to it, looking displeased, "You don't want to do that. Akito can be... Irrational at times. One wrong word, and he can have your head."

Soul scoffs, "Yeah, that's funny. I'd like to see that attempt."

This is when I interjected, "Soul," I spit, "Stop it, we're not here to bicker."

He looks at Yuki dangerously for a few brief moments before he took a sharp intake of breath. When he exhaled loudly, his indifferent attitude and composure dominated him. Good, we have cool Soul back, "Alright, do what you do," he finally says, "Just make whatever you do cool.

"We're leaving." I say with finality. I watch as Souls' eyes widen slightly, but fortunately he kept his mouth shut due to my meister authority. He'll question me on it later, but not now. I turn on my heel to stride out of the room, and Soul followed. I feel my trench coat pound against my legs as I walk rigidly, but I try to ignore it for the most part.

I just need to get out of here.

To think.

To get an important opinion.

**XxXx**

I was carrying my bags again, Soul silently walking beside me with his motorcyle in tow. He looks somewhat annoyed, because I refused his plea to ride his bike in the forrested area. I think his irritation is directed more at his neglect of thinking things through than at me, though.

_"That's stupid, why the hell shouldn't I be able to?" He demanded._

_I scoffed at my weapon, "How is that stupid! Think! We'll be in the _middle of the forrest._ You'll spend more time trying to get around the trees than you'll spend actually riding! You can just push the bike, you'll live."_

I clench my teeth, and readjust the bag on my shoulder to stop it from digging painfully into my collarbone. He's such a moron sometimes, I have more to worry about than his typical little arguments. So much is happening at once, and it's _confusing. _I feel like I'm letting things leak through, and it's freaking _awful. _

My hand tightens on the handle of the bag in my right hand, and my knuckles crack loudly. I feel, rather than see, Soul's expression soften as he looks over to me. In our soul wavelink, I feel his stupid pity.

I furrow my eyebrows and look up at him. His hesitation is evident before he graces me with his signature toothy smirk. I half-expected to feel myself involunarily get angrier, but the dumb grin had a bizzare calming effect on my soul.

And of course in this moment, I remember Soul's random imbrace earlier. I look away to the greenery in front of me before the redness stained my cheeks _again_. I'm not even sure _why_ I had reacted the way I did. I think if anything, the blush was because I was caught off gaurd. I'm not too fond of the fact that the event snuck up on me like it did.

Yeah, that's what I'm going with.

"What's your problem?" I hear him ask suddenly.

I feel my eyebrows knit together again, "What are you talking about?"

His mouth opened, and as if it was a second thought he clamped it shut again. He took a breath and released one of the handle bars of the bike to rake his hair out of his face, "Nevermind, I'll talk about it when we get to our campsite."

I didn't say anything, just looked ahead and kept walking. I wondered idly how much further we were from the site, considering I wasn't paying much attention before to the distance. I trust Soul knew where we were going.

Not long after the thought, we walked directly into the clearing. A few meters from where I stood was the tent, somehow still standing from the previous brawl. I exhale deeply and throw my bags uncerimoniously into the tent. I feel a weird sense of happiness as I begin to step into Soul's and I's new domain.

"Damn, making a mess already?" I hear my weapon's gruff voice point out.

I stop mid-step, "Long day, I forgot to care about the tent's appearance."

"Okay, what's wrong."

This is when I back out of the tents' enterance slightly, "Um..?"

He pointed an accusing finger at my face, "You know exactly what I mean! You're not acting like yourself!"

I think back to the past day, and can admit I've been acting more irritated towards Soul than I usually am. Also, there's my silences, and when I do talk it does seem somewhat _forced._ "I just want this day to be over." I respond simply.

He wraps his finger back in with his hand, forming a taut fist as he brought it to his side, "That's bullshit, and you know it Maka."

"Soul, I'm not lying to you,"

"Well, in any case you owe me a 'thank you' and an explanation, Tiny-Tits."

I suppress the overwhelming need to roll my eyes and chop the idiot, "Damn it Soul, come inside and talk to me. I'm tired." Without waiting for a response, I continue to dip into the enclosed space.

As I observe the area, I notice that it's actually pretty roomy. Soul (with prompting from me armed with a novel) went out and purchased a tent with our time in Death City, because I wasn't sure of what to look in one myself. I walk over to the left side of the tent, dubbing the area mine as I collapse onto my knees. I don't even flinch at the other two bags violently being thrown onto the other side.

Soul ducked his head and entered the tent, zipping it up behind him. His animated grin was in place as he spun his key ring around his finger loudly.

When he doesn't make any move to speak, I do, "What were you talking about, Soul."

He catches the keys in his hand mid-spin, "Thank me."

"No," I immediately respond, turning my head and sticking my nose up at him, "I have nothing to thank you for."

He threw his keys towards his bags and grabbed my cheeks with one of his hands, squishing them together, "Who saved you from Yuki's specu-... FUCK," His explanation was cut short with a chop to the skull, and he dropped his hand from my cheeks to cradle his head, "What the hell was that for!"

"For touching my face! You never do that, it was a reaction! Stop acting weird!" I shoot back at him, "Now, you can explain." I calmly finish.

He huffed, "No, screw it. I'm going to bed."

I look outside the mesh tent window to see the sky is painted with orange and pink, still somewhat daylight out, "I don't think it's late enough for that," His back's turned towards me as he ignores me, "Sleeping bags are with your bike."

He tenses up, clearly not pleased that I had forced him to acknowledge my existance. He looked at me, and then turned fluidly to the door to retrieve our sleeping bags. He came back a few moments later, and threw the red sleeping bag at me, keeping the orange one for himself. He didn't waste any time rolling the fabric out, and he layed on top of it not bothering to change or dive under the covers.

"I have to thank you for saving me from Yuki's what?" I finally ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Speculation," He responds without hesitiation, his eyes still shut, and his arms thrown cooly behind his head as a make-shift pillow, "You can thank me, at least."

I try to think back, and remember vaguely Yuki calling me out on my intentions towards Kyo's predictability. I also reluctantly remember Soul putting an immediate stop to Yuki's accusations, saving me from looking ornery.

"Thanks," I say bitterly as I look pointedly to the pattern adorning my skirt.

With this, I see in my peripheral him lift his head from the support of his arms. He's starting intently at me, no doubt measuring the sincerity of my words.

"Cool."

I snap my head up, slighly annoyed for some reason, "Don't get used to it. It's not often you do something that's actually _helpful _to the missions. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't do another single helpful thing the rest of the time here."

"Hey now, I'm not a _complete_ fuck up!" He protested, "I just wanted to hear the damn appreciation, I don't need all of the extra uncool nagging, Tiny-Tits!"

This time, I _did_ reach for one of the books amongst my things.

And this time, I _did_ hit him with it.

Hard.

"Shitshit_shit!"_

"How many Maka Chops do you have to suffer through before you realize that it's not smart to call me Tiny-Tits, Soul!" I spit at my weapon, "And ANOTHER thing! If you want my appreciation, you have to appreciate it too! So, answering 'cool' to my appreciation pisses me off!"

"Fine, _fine! _Note to fucking-self! 'Don't act myself in any way, shape, or form!'"

"I actually need 'yourself' in your scythe 'form'," I correct, "So don't act like yourself in any way or shape."

"I don't like you right now." He deadpans.

"I think I can deal with that."

"I think I'm going to be more annoying than usual, in that case," He challanges with a dumb smirk on his face, "I still need that explanation."

I try to think back, and nothing comes up to make his statement make sense, "Explanation?"

"I haven't exactly asked the question yet, but it definitely is in need of explaining," How is that smirk still there even when he talks? He continues, "So you have the ability to blush?"

Seven words. All it took was seven words to reduce me to a pile of jumbled thoughts and stupid facial expressions. I worked this out in my head earlier! Just say what you told yourself, Maka! Dammit!

"I was caught off gaurd, and you need to explain why you hugged me like that in the first place."

"No no no, not so fast Tiny-Tiiii -Ah..." He trailed off after I slowly lifted the book, "I mean, not so fast. You're not turning this over to me yet. I want to know why you blushed. Really. Not to mention, if I concentrate on your soul hard enough, I can probably tell if you're lying."

I roll my eyes, "You don't have a handle on reading my soul _that well _yet, Soul. Me for you, maybe. Not the other way around though."

"There's other ways to tell if you're lying. You have a couple of things that give you away."

"What? NO I DON'T SOUL!" I deny.

"Annnddd there's one of them. Excessive anger over something stupid equals lie. You want to go again?"

"No." I grit through clenched teeth.

"Good, now tell me."

"Shut up."

"Oo, angry are we?"

"I blushed because I wasn't expecting it, Soul! What else do you want me to say! What do you want to hear?!"

He shrugged, "Just seeing what I could get out of you I guess. Made you think about it though, didn't I?" He said amuzed, and roared into laughter... Until I chopped him again.

"Maka Chop!"

"DAMN IT MAKA FINE."

"Now tell me why you hugged me like that in the first place!" I demanded from him with the most authority I could muster up in my voice.

It was his turn to be embarrassed, "Yuki transformed back."

It was a simple answer, but not one that made much sense, "And?"

He rubbed the back of his head, then adjusted his headband on his head, "He was naked."

He said it, and I couldn't believe I was just then thinking about it. Of _course _he was! For crying out loud, he transformed into a rat and his clothes were on the ground! How could I have not put two-and-two together?!

"I didn't want you to see anything, so I covered your eyes the fastest way I could. I buried your face."

"And it didn't come up at home how they did that, because why?" I questioned.

"Wasn't need-to-know until you actually got involved with it happening, I guess. Didn't seem too important until it became the _most important _event at the time."

"Shielding me from that isn't the most important things in our lives, Soul."

"You're not cool like me, I see naked woman all the time. You don't see naked guys, and if I can help it you WON'T see them."

"That's kind of hypocritical, isn't it?"

"Nah, just trying to keep you a sheltered bookworm."

I fumed, getting pissy with his laid-back demenour, "I can handle myself, okay? I don't need you to shelter me! Damn!"

"Fine! But don't come crying to me if you see something from one of them!"

"I won't! Grah! I'm calling Lord Death!" I turn my body a bit to dig through my bag.

He chuckled a little at that, "Gonna tell on me to your Papa and the boss, Maka?"

Now he's just being an idiot, "We kind of got some important information. Might wanna report in, dontcha think?"

My hand connects with the compact mirror as I speak, and I pull the glossy plastic out of the bag. It was black with a white shinigami skull on the top of it, and it was about the size of a video game controller. I open it to reveal the mirror on both sides of the casing. I breath hot air on the bottom, and write into the mist as I recite the Death-Room mantra.

"42-42-564. Whenever you want, you can knock on Death's door." It rippled twice, and I soon saw a face that wasn't mine in the mirror, "Scythe Meister Maka, reporting in!" I chant happily.

"Maka! Nice to see ya! Though I must admit, you called a lot earlier than I thought you would!" His voice was forever high-pitched and weirdly calming to her nerves.

"Yes! Sir, I found out why all the pre-kishins are in Tokyo! Apparently there's a family here, and they know for a fact that they're after them!"

"The same family you spoke to me about when you came back to Death City?"

I nodded, knowing we had a long talk with Lord Death about the Sohma's when we got home to pack our things, "And there's more. The head of the family, Akito Sohma, is basically their king! He controls them, and apparently has been keeping the kishin eggs from entering their estate wall somehow!"

"Hmm, that is interesting news indeed, Maka. I say that you're seeing this as a threat?"

"I'm not sure sir, but there's more. Their entire family is cursed with the same thing the cat has. The cousin, he turned into the rat. And I guess the eldest is the dog. Not to mention it's like their souls are on some type of soul protect! I can't see their souls at all! It's like they don't exist!"

Lord Death looked off to the side, the empty sockets in his head darkening somehow, "Zodiac animals, I assume. I guess it's true then, along with their power..." Even his voiced managed to find some depth in it, and it concerned me.

"Sir? Do I have to know something?"

He looked back up, all traces of thought vanished, "Nope! Although it does seem you could use a bit of help on this mission, doesn't it?"

"Puh-What? Tss, no sir! I was just reporting in! I don't need help, I have this!"

"Maka..." I hear Soul's voice and I know exactly what he's thinking about... The pre-kishins in the clearing today... Damn it all.

"Fine. Send someone in. I'm not sharing a tent with them, though."

"Ah, good!" Lord Death chimed in, "Looks like I'll be making a house call then!"

Suddenly, the bottom of my mirror began rippling as the top remained solid as Lord Death's face. The rippling increased and the noise that came with it shrieked louder and louder until there was finally an answer.

And I wasn't sure of how to feel about who was on the other side of the glass.

"What do you fucking waaanntt~?!" Black*Star's beyond pissed voice echoes throughout the tent. Soul jumped over my shoulder and about ripped my compact out of my hands.

"Aye, *Star! How the hell are you?"

Black*Star suddenly became interested in being awake after he heard Souls' voice, "SOUL! What are you doing calling me so damn early? Huh, and Lord Death and Maka? What's going on?!" He demanded lightly of us in a tone that was tired, but full of authority.

I somewhat forgot about the time differences. If the sun is barely going down here, then it's barely coming up in Nevada. I smiled apologetically at the blue-haired monkey and dropped it with Lord Death's next sentence.

"Black*Star, you and Tsubaki pack your bags! You're going to Tokyo!"

As if on cue, Tsubaki walked into Black*Star's room, shyly walking towards the full-length mirror.

"Black*Star? What's going on?"

"YAHOO! Tsubaki! We're going to Tokyo with Soul and Maka! WE LEAVE TOMORROW LETS GO DON'T KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING."

"It's seven a.m. there Black*Star. I think you forget it's the next day already." I corrected numbly.

"Oh yeah. WELL, THEN WE HAVE TO PACK EVEN FASTER THEN, DON'T WE HAHAHAHAHA."

With that, I close the compact cutting myself off from the events in the Death Room. I look over to Soul, and speak half-heartedly.

"I guess we're sharing our mission now."

**Blah Blah Blah #9**

**Reviews answered at the end of the blah blah blah.**

**WHO EXPECTED THOSE EVENTS? I did, but that's only because I'm the one writing the story. Obviously. Anyway.  
As Maka had mentioned earlier on, I have an update method now. I from now on, shall be updating on BOTH OF MY STORIES every THREE WEEKS on SUNDAY. If by chance I am busy, I will be updating on the FOURTH SUNDAY, for sure, no exceptions! And if you lovelies are nice to me and review kindly, I MAY update sooner than the deadline~  
Just food for thought.  
So be fantastic, and review like mad-crazy people. I'll only consider it if I get up to like, 20 reviews for a single chapter. Okay. Anyway. And that's with DIFFERENT PEOPLE. Don't you dare review 88 times as one person and expect me to update early!  
MORE IMPORTANT SHIT I HAVE TO TELL YOU.  
I have a FACEBOOK 'LIKE' PAGE FOR MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT. Go like me!  
****It Is Only Me's Fanfiction****  
If I don't reach up to 30 likes soon, I'm taking it down. And that page is the only thing connecting me to you during the time I'm writing, minus PM's and such but I'm too lazy to constantly get on fanfiction to reply to those.  
I will, but LOL IT WILL TAKE A LOT OF TIME.  
So like the page for convenience! It'll be a big help to all of us.  
Umumumumumummmm I wanna say that's everything. Maka, help?  
Maka: I think that actually might be it.  
It Is Only Me: WOO! *Proud*  
Maka: Oh, you forgot the disclaimer, and review responses.  
IIOM: *Depression* You do the disclaimer... I am dissapointed I forgot...  
Maka: *Sighs* It Is Only Me doesn't own Soul Eater, or Fruits Basket. *Pauses and looks at sobbing Author* Which is very fortunate for those two stories. If she did own them, I'm pretty sure we'd all be doomed.  
IIOM: WELL THEN. I FEEL THE LOVE.  
Maka: Oh shut up and just answer the reviews.**

islanzadi heap: **Ah, yes! I can't believe I was an inspiration! c: This makes me happy! I'm glad! I just might have to check your stories out then. ;D Thanks for the review! And thanks for commmenting on the quality. I surly spend enough time to try and put it there. x) And yeah, I notice the mistakes too. I try to go back and fix them, but sometimes I miss some things. Anyway, thanks for the reviewww~! :D  
**MomoPeachFlower: **Hey, I like the way you think! Considering there's a VERY good reason I worded Maka's Soul Preception like that. ;D  
Maka: Huh?  
Me: MAKA GO AWAY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THESE.  
Maka: FINE GOSH.  
Annyyyywayyy! Yes, a good reason I worded it like that. Great minds think alike. ;) And we're alike again, my dear Flower. Moms are oblivious sometimes, I swear. And you keep doing better! WE CAN CONQUOR THIS. :) And that's one of my update lacking reasons... My grades. Doing better now, so I'm updating! :D But I got a job about a month and a half ago, so now my time is cut down EVEN MORE. :S  
**Yuki no on'na no musume: **HA thanks! I try quite a lot to make my updates awesome. ;D  
**Birdofdarkness:** YAHOO! ANOTHER UPDATE! c: And NOOOO! NEVER FORGET ME. ;~; Which, if you do forget that's entirely my fault, and I understand that. You can follow that facebook page I have so you don't forget me. ;D JUST A THOUGHT. And they do know the curse! Which FINALLY gives the DWMA students something to go off of! Woo! Maybe we'll see Fruits Basket POV's soon? :O Thank you! I'll try to keep it like that! (Characters in character, just in case you forgot what you said in your review x3)  
**WolfWarrior01:** SO MUCH RESPECT FOR THE ADVENTURE TIME REFERENCE. c: OH MY GLOB. Haha, loovee Adventure Time! I have so much merchandise for it, you don't even understand. And SHE DID BLUSH. It was weird to write that! She's so anti-guys and it was kinda nice to put a bit of non-hate into her. :D I shall try to keep up my work! I WILL SEE YOU IN A COUPLE WEEEKKSSS.  
**steferstheawesome: **THANK YOU. I'm glad I'm getting better too, thank you so much for caring! I shall keep updating, and YOU ROCK. :D  
**Some Anon:** I never read very many crossovers. I literally spend all my extra time either writing, or reading Soul Eater fanfictions. It's insane. But when I started writing this, I literally had read a couple crossovers, and they were AWFUL Soul Eater/Fruits Basket crossovers. I was so pissed off and disappointed, I wrote my own! IF YOU'RE GONNA WRITE A CROSSOVER FANFIC, IT MIGHT AS WELL BE GLORIOUS~! :D  
**Autistic-Grizzly: **Thanks for the great compliment! :) I can't wait to reveal how Lord Death meets the Sohma clan, too! ;D  
**AJ679: **Hey, thanks! I'm really honored to be writing something you love so much! I hope the new update plan works better for you, so you can expect when to see new chapters. :)  
**kid love: **GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I FREAKING UPDATEDDDD. :) DID YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SAW? MAN, I SURE HOPE SO. :D  
**Guest: **I gave you more, more, more! HAHA! But cliffhangers are so fun! How am I to expect more readers if I don't give a cliffhanger to keep you on the edge of your seat? ;D Thanks for enjoying! :D  
**DemonsVsWizards: **You're freaking amazing for thinking this story is freaking amazing! :) And my goodness, I love these animes too! Thanks for loving what I write so much! And A Soul In A Fruits Basket... It took me longer than needed to come up with that name. xD At first it was gonna be like Fruits Eater or something stupid like that. Gllllaaddd I came up with my clever one instead. xD  
**Guest: **I UPDATED.^ :)  
**Mermain123:** I'm sorry I made you wait an ungodly amount of time! Black*Star would kill me for being so ungodly like that!  
Black*Star: NO I AM THE STAR. YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A GOD BECAUSE I AM. IF YOU WERE A GOD, I WOULD BE FORCED TO SURPASS YOU MWAHAHAA.  
Black*Star, you idiot. Anyway. I LOVE Soul and Maka too... Which is probably why I write in their point of view so much. They're just so dang interesting! And I can't reveal all of my little secrets, silly! :D  
**Guest:(you must update faster! but I loved your story which comes back to the point! update faster please please please!):** I tried, I'm sorry! I SUCK D: And thank you for loving my story! :)  
**Guest:(You should put something about them finding out that soul is a weapon and that maka and the boys are to but they didn't realize it.):** I appreciate the review and everything, but if your asking me to make Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Maka weapons I really can't do that. :S I want to keep the original feel of both anime's/manga's. I don't want to tamper too much with them, because they're already absolutely perfect the way they are, you know? :) Thank you for the review though! :D :D :D :D  
**Saphirrewolf:** OMG I love YOU! :D I tried to update as soon as I could! And I saw that you favorited! Thank you so much! :)  
**the sakura trees: **Hey, feel free to write that crossover! It's a LOT of fun, but still an extreme amount of work. Make sure you make it fantstic! And remember, I don't claim the animes... BUT I DO CLAIM THIS STORY LINE. :) :D  
**soulxmaka1246:** I KNOOOWW I LOVE THESE ANIMES SO DANG MUCCCHH. And thank you! Keep lovin' it! It makes me happy! :D AND IT WAS OVER. But now I guess I've dumbly committed to setting an update day! xD See you in three weeks!  
**

**OKAY REVIEWS DONE. I love you guys! Expect me three weeks from now. ;D AND DON'T FORGET TO LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE. I am NOT AFRAID TO DELETE IT IF IT'S NOT GETTING APPRECIATED. x)  
**


	11. Dimming the Spotlight

**Tsubaki: Hello everyone, it's nice to finally be a part of this story! :)**

**Black*Star: OH PLEASE, TSUBAKI. I AM THE STAR OF THIS STORY, SO YOU BEING MY WEAPON MAKES YOU MY ACCOMPLICE IN THE SPOTLIGHT HAHAHAHAHA.**

**It Is Only Me: *Rubs temple free of growing migrane* Black*Star, I ask you kindly to please shut the fuck up.**

**Black*Star: I FORBID YOU TO SILENCE ME.**

**Excalibur: FOOLS.**

**Kyo: What the hell is going on here? I'm so confused! Who are these guys?!**

**It Is Only Me: I'm kind of confused as to why Excalibur is here too. **

**Excalibur: FOOL. It is an honor to have me in your introduction! Now sit back and enjoy the story of my excellence! **

**Tsubaki: *Raises hand* I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd just like to point out that It Is Only Me is the writer... So you really have no right to be confused with Excaliburs' presence...**

**It Is Only Me: ...No love... Not even from Tsubaki. Why you so sassy?!**

**Tsubaki: I'm sorry! *Hides face***

**It Is Only Me: That's more like it. :) I suppose I'll start the story now. Bye guys! Reviews are answered at the end of the chapterrr in the Blah Blah Blah! :D**

**XxXx**

**-Tsubaki POV-**

I'm not sure if Black*Stars reaction to all of this was the best way to go about it. Here he is, running around the apartment at high speed packing for a flight that isn't due to leave until six hours from now. Granted, Lord Death scheduled us a mission with Soul and Maka. The rush wasn't needed, but I suppose it reflects his excitement. The four of us haven't been scheduled for a mission since the Stein-and-Sid inident. Which, that wasn't the greatest memory we've exactly had between the four of us.

My arm twitches slightly and I clutch the thigh-high socks in my hand a bit tighter at the memory. That was rediculously embarrasing, the way Black*Star had acted back then. Sure, he's not perfect currently but at least now he's at least _trying _to gain pre-kishin souls. He will never be perfect, but I will be with him through every mistake and God-complex rant until the end.

I fold the socks neatly and set them in the bag with the rest of my belongings. Black*Star already had three duffel bags and a suitcase full as he worked to fill up a bookbag with nonsensical objects. I look over to it, and I saw a pair of scissors, a Nintindo DS, a case full of games, a deflated basketball and pump, and all of my _People _magazines. I looked around confused, and stopped him when he zoomed back into the room with a fistful of marbles in hand.

"Um, Black*Star?" I asked hesitantly.

He paused and looked at me, but then turned to throw all the marbles in the side pocket of the bookbag. He then turned to look at me, "Whatcha stopping me for?"

I blushed, "No reason. I was just wondering what exactly you have in all of your bags? And why does this one have odd things in it?"

He scoffed, "Why do you question what I've chosen to bring on this trip? And everything I bring is brought for a reason!" He pointed to the compressed basketball, "That's to embarass Soul with my incredible skill." Then he grabbed the DS, "Boredom," Pointed to the scissors, "Hairtrim," Pointed to the magazines, "I'm your God, therefore I must think about my followers too. I only saw boring crap in your bag so I packed this for you."

I scratched the back of my head, kind of surprised. Black*Star? Thinking of someone other than himself? Somehow, I find this to be odd, but allurring. I'm glad I can make such an impression on him.

"Thank you, Black*Star. I appreciate that." I smile warmly at him, "So, what's in the other bags then?"

He stood a little straighter and rested his fists at his hips, "HAHAHA! Food, of course! A big man like me has a big appetite!"

"B-Black*Star! Don't you think you should pack other things? Like clothes or your toothbrush?"

He thought for a moment on that, "I have some clothes, but I decided that food was pretty important too. And if something is important to me, it must be priority."

I sighed, and grabbed an empty carry-on from our pile of bags. I silently walked to the bathroom and scooped his toothbrush, toothpaste, deoderant, and men's bodywash into my arms. I am incredibly glad that I had asked about this. An unhygienic partner isn't a fun one to be around. I walked back out to the living room, and dropped everything into the carry-on. I sighed heavily when I realized Black*Star was back in the kitchen clearing out our cupboards of any preservable foods and the occasional perishable. I have to go back through these bags before we board the flight. Or else we will go to Japan with a whole bunch of nonsense and an over-stock of food.

"TSUBAKI!" I suddenly hear from an unexpected place. I turn to face Black*Stars bedroom as he apparently sped into it within the past couple seconds.

"Y-yes Black*Star?"

"WE HAVE A CRISIS!"

"What is it?!" I readied my body to transform, if need be.

"I JUST WAS THINKING ABOUT IT AND LORD DEATH DIDN'T SEND US INTO THE MISSION FIRST. WE AREN'T THE ORIGINAL STARS OF THIS MISSION! WHAT THE HELL THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

I settled myself, "Yes, but they need our help. We need to be there, Black*Star."

He thought about it, and his knitted eyebrows smoothed as a cheshire grin dominated his face, "HAHAHHA OH MY GOD THEY COULDN'T HANDLE IT ALONE AHAHHA. THEY NEED OUR HELP, THAT MEANS IT WILL BE EASY TO TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT! Thanks Tsubaki, you know how to cheer a guy up!"

I frowned a bit at this, "Black*Star, that's not what I meant. I don't think Maka will appreciate you running around saying she can't handle her own mission... You might upset her."

"WHO CARES ABOUT HER, ONLY STARS CAN HANDLE THEIR MISSIONS AND IF SHE CAN'T THEN I MUST BE THE STAR HERE. No star shines brighter than me, Tsubaki!"

"Black*Star..."

"And watching her face as I dominate will be priceless! HAHAHA!"

"Black*Star..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!"

"BLACK*STAR!"

His laughing stops immediatly as he looked at me with a big question mark on his face, he knows I'm serious, "We aren't going to try to take any spotlights. This is their mission, we're just the support. If they need us, we'll be there. I can't let you make Maka sad. Okay?"

"But I'm such a bigger star than her..." he pouted relentlessly.

I sighed, knowing how hard this is for him, "I know, Black*Star. I'm sorry. Just try to keep the spotlight conversations between us. Don't try to upset anyone while were there."

He shrugged, not agreeing verbally but I know he already has in his mind. I smile, but can't help but think about the disasters that lie ahead for us in Japan.

**Blah Blah Blah #11**

**My loves! I feel like that introduction was pretty long... But I suppose it's alright. The intro kind of helps me get the characters' personalities happening before I start writing. I also usually write the Blah Blah Blah before I write the actual story... Not sure why. I guess it's me procrastinating hahaha. Oh well. **

**But yes, a pre-Japan chapter for the Demon Blade Weapon and Meister. I figure this will set the stage nicely for coming-up chapters. :3 **

**Another thing, I have a few reviews referring last Tuesday to the update day, but I said every three SUNDAYS. So, here I am. In my head, this was the proper update day. I'm not even sure why I updated on a Tuesday last time. Hmm. Not even sure. Anyway. Three weeks from today. Expect it. Alright. Cool. **

**So, I have interesting news! First, I got near-to-no new 'likes' on my facebook page. Don't piss me off, guys. T.T And also NEW NEWS! :D I started a Tumblr page with my best friend (Their fanfiction page is Innocently Not... I'm not sure if they have stories on it yet) and we are opening up to any people that enjoy our fanfictions! Our chosen tumblr name is ****ThePseudonymousOnes****, so look us up and FOLLOW. Endulge in our reblogged obsessions with us. :D **

**I guess this is the part where I answer reviews... So here I go! **

**islanzadi heap: **Haha, thanks for the excitement! And I knowwww, I totally wish that I could do stuff like that. Because every fiber of me screams "GET THE PAIRNGS OVER WITH" So I want all the characters to pair up with who I have planned like, RIGHT NOW. But realistically, no one here trusts easily and so it's going to take some work to get each character to the level they need to be with the chosen lovercharacter. :3 But, hmmm, is this even a SoMa story? IS IT? Maybe I'm wiggin' you out. Messing with your minds! Or maybe I'm not. Maybe I should just get on to the next review! Hmm! Haha, thanks for the thought!

**Birdofdarkness: **Hahahaha, well that makes my life easier! :D And I KNOW. I mean, he just never learns. Tisk tisk. And Reaper Chops ahead? Maybe. Depends on my mood. :)

**Ocean Wavez 3: **This chapter is a set-up chapter so I hope you still think of these things I call updates as interesting! Thanks for the review I appreciate it! Please, come again! :3

**kid love: **I only saw the first three words at first and wanted to cry and then I realized you weren't saying I'm a suckish writer, you were saying I suck for not updating. xD SO MUCH RELIEF, OMG.

**Guest (Reviewed 4/16/13): **I am loving that review, because I LOVE HOOKING READERS! It makes me feel all fuzzy, warm, and talented on the inside. :3 And YES! This WILL HAVE PAIRINGS. I have them all written down in a notebook somewhere but I swear this will have some! No, it is not declared a SoMa... At this point. No one will know the pairings until the story REALLY SERIOUSLY REVEALS lovin' and whatnot. And hey! A whole Black*Star chapter, just for you! :DD Thank you for being excited!

**Guest (Reviewed 4/17/13): **MOTHER OF SHINIGAMI I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU WROTE A SUPER LONG REVIEW OH MY GOODNESS I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU MARRIED ME. *Gets down on one knee* Guest reviewer of 4/17/13... Will you... MARRY ME? :') Gosh, this whole review gives me happiness! Like, all up in my heart there is HAPPINESS. And I will DEFINITELY take most of every request into consideration, so I think I could do a little-something something with your request. :) Plus, in a past chapter Maka mentions something about the Black Blood... Sooooooo :3 And nonono! I LOVE IT when people speak other languages to me (as long as what was said is explained afterwards, hhahaha) It just sounds and looks so much fancier and prettier than english. English is an ugly language. Bleh. Anyway, you're amazing for that review! Here, have some Soul Eater advice. :D  
Soul Eater Evans: Hey, you. Guest. You there. Stay cool.

**WolfWarrior01: **THANK GOODNESS SOMEONE WILL LIKE IT! I am all for deleting that thing any day now, ahaha. NO ONE APPRECIATES MY OPPOURTUNITIES. :( And DTK is definitely on my wishlist of people that will show up in this story often, so don't you worry your lovely little face about that. :D

**Haylee: **Nope, not quite yet. I said I'd update every three SUNDAYS. So, I updated on the third Sunday from the week I posted the last chapter (Which was on a Tuesday) Sorry if I irritated you with the wait. :(

**Guest (Reviewed 4/22/13): **You're a repeat reviewer, you say? I SO DEEPLY APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! Thank you so much for loving this story, even more than I do! :) It's really an honor to be such a source of fangirling/fanboying for you. :3 I love you for that! And for reading in general! Thank you for being awesome! Black*Star MIGHT have some competition in who shines brigher than who, because dayyyumm you shine BRIGHT. ;D

**Zoe Stone: **They're my two favorites two. :) Thank you so much for loving what I do! YOURE LOVELY! :D


End file.
